Here With You A Rin x Shiemi Fanfic
by Aru Akise's Wife
Summary: Rin is a demon who is bored of living in the world of Gehenna, so he leaves, knowing the consequences. He soon meets Shiemi Moriyama, a bright young tamer who befriends the demon. This is a story about a young duo, whos love will blossom, but will they stay in Assiah, or burn in the flames of Satan?
1. Watching The Stars

**Hello! this is my Rin x Shiemi fic and I really hope you enjoy it! I really love this couple! 3 If you have and feedback please tell me how to improve this fic, thanks _**

**I do not own Blue exorcist.**

I stared up into the starry sky of Assiah, the human world. It was so very… intriguing; I felt like I could just sit here and watch them forever. Father always hated me going to the human world; He hates it so much that he has recently banned me from ever visiting Assiah again. He doesn't frighten me. No one does. Why should I be scared of anyone? I am the son of Satan, after all. Being ruthless and fearful is in my blood. Sometimes I wish I could just live here permanently, my brother Mephisto does, so why can't I? Its not that I don't like it in Gehenna, I'm just bored of that plain old dump. Full of boring demons that fear me, so they all avoid me. In Assiah, I'm just a stranger, another one of their creatures that contributes something to society. No one fears me there cause no one knows me and my power. Besides, I'm half human, so I have a right to live here, don't I?

I heard a rustle nearby in one of those trees. Probably just some small fluffy animal. But the rustle got louder and louder. Okay, so it's bigger than a small animal. I jumped to my feet. Its nothing I can't handle, I am the prince of Gehenna after all. All of a sudden, a girl stumbled out of the bushes. She looked as terrified as the demons look when they see me, or worse, my father.

"Why are you scared?" I asked her. I grinned. Father had forbidden contact with humans, serves him right for being a pain in the ass.

The girl didn't answer; she just ran behind me and clutched my back. What a scaredy cat. All of a sudden, a bear ran out of the bushes and roared. Was that seriously the thing the girl was scared of? I let out a bellow of laughter like never before.

"That is seriously what you're scared of?" I asked, still laughing.

Humans are so weak, but ever so interesting. The bear roared once again, trying to sound tough. I was getting annoyed now. I let out a roar much louder and scarier than his.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"P-please, help me," said the girl, letting out a weak cry.

I don't know what I felt at that moment. Usually I would've left the human to be eaten, but she was different, I had an urge to help her, but I don't know why.

"Fine, I'll help you, but only if you do something for me," I said.

"Okay, b-but what do you want me to-

I interrupted her charging at the bear, and revelling my sword. My demonic power ran through my veins, and boy it felt good. I lunged at the weak beast and put it out of its misery. I looked back over at the girl, who looked even more frightened than before.

"Oh, you're scared of me now? Even after I saved your pathetic human life? Gee, thanks," I said, teasing her.

"D-demon, s-stay away!" She said, crawling away.

"Hey! Don't leave yet, we made an agreement," I said smirking.

"N-nee, stop him!" she said, commanding her summon.

The little greenman demon on her shoulder pounced on me, but I grabbed it in my hand.

"So you're one of those pesky exorcists, huh," I threw the demon on the floor; it didn't stand a chance against me.

"Nee!" She shirked.

I charged at her and pushed her up against a tree. She is so weak, what is a thing like this doing out in this forest all alone at this time of night?

"P-please don't hurt me, I don't want to die!" she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. Now I'm pissed.

I growled at her.

"You really think I'd hurt you after I just saved you? God, how pathetic are you!" I shouted in her face.

"But you're a demon, which means your bad," she said.

I loosed my grip. Bad. That's right, I'm the bad guy. The one the humans all fear. The one that's supposed to enjoy being bad. Being bad is in my blood. So why don't I just kill her?

I let go of her arms and walked away from her. I sat down and lay back in the grass, continuing with what I was doing before.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Why do you care, I'm a demon, remember?" I answered.

"Because I hurt your feelings-

"You did NOT hurt my feelings! I'm a demon! The prince of Gehenna, son of Satan, I don't have 'feelings.'

There was a silence. The girl awkwardly shuffled towards me.

"My names Shiemi Moriyama, What's yours?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"Why do you care? Besides, aren't you scared of me?"

"Not anymore. You saved me, and spared my life, and you look like a normal human, and my grandma told me to be nice to everyone, including demons," she said sweetly, with a smile.

"That's because I'm not full demon, I'm only half, dunno why I'm telling you this though," I mumbled.

Shiemi started giggling.

"Hey, if anyone should be laughing her, it's me, you were so pathetic up against that puny bear with only your little doll to help you," I teased.

"That bear was huge! T had great big claws and fangs-

"Not as big as mine," I said, flashing her a smile to show off my long pointy fangs.

She stared at me for a while, It got kinda weird.

"So, you're the son of Sata-

I shot up and grabbed her throat.

"That is between you and me, I don't want you going off and telling all your little exorcist friends exactly what I am. Clear?"

She nodded quickly. I let go of her so she could take in a gulp of air.

"Well, right now you don't have to worry about me telling my friends, because I'm a little lost," She gulped, trying to breathe.

"Great, well done there Shiemi," I replied. "Why are you out her all alone at this time anyway?"

"Because of these," she said and opened her backpack, so show me some seeds.

I burst out laughing.

"The seeds are only in this forest and the only drop at midnight from the flowers that the bloom from!" She shouted.

"But why risk your life just for some fucking seeds?"

She sighed. "Cause my garden means the world to me," she said, clutching the seeds close to her chest.

I suddenly felt that feeling in my stomach from earlier. I suddenly picked her up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?" She shirked.

I smirked. "I'm getting you home, Shiemi," and with that, I ran. I kept on running, holding Shiemi in my arms, past all the trees and the animals. I past the last few trees into the city. It had been so long since my last visit to a city in Assiah. I stopped running and put Shiemi down on the grass.

"Wow, you're so fast!" she said, amazed.

I just stood there and grinned.

I turned and started walking back into the forest.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name," she said, curious.

I turned and faced her. " I'm Rin."

"Well, Rin, I would love to see you again, if that's okay," she said, blushing.

I smiled. "well, if you can't possibly hold back the urge to see me again, you can just wonder into the woods again, and I'll find you."

"I would love that!" She smiled. "See you soon, Rin!" She ran off down into the city.

I walked off into the woods.

_You're a demon, which means your bad_

See you, Shiemi.


	2. Thinking Of Rin

I woke up with the smell of the fresh air coming in through my window. It really is a beautiful day. I slowly got out of bed to look through my window. The cool breeze blew across my face.

_Well, if you can't possibly hold back the urge to see me again, you can just wonder into the woods again, and I'll find you._

Rin.

My new friend. Had I dreamt it? I rushed over to my bag and looked inside. Yes. It was real. The seeds are still there. I hadn't dreamt meeting my first ever friend. I held the seeds close to my chest, and smiled. When should I see him again? I want to go today, but I don't want to seem pushy. I'll go tomorrow. Oh! I'll bring a picnic, to thank him for helping me. I will need to get the ingredients from my house, but that won't be a bother. I looked over at my clock. Oh no! I'm going to be late! I quickly got dressed into my brand new school uniform and ran out of my dorm.

All through school, all I could think about was my new friend. Who would've thought my first friend would be a demon! And not just any demon, the son of Satan! I wonder what he's doing here in Assiah? I couldn't have anything to do with Satan could it? I know I promised Rin I wouldn't tell anyone of him and our meeting, but if he is in Assiah for a bad reason, isn't it my job to report what I know? But then again, if he is in Assiah just for fun, I don't want to lose my first ever friend, even if he's a demon.

Maybe I should just-

"Moriyama!"

I snapped out of my daydream to see my cram school teacher, Yukio Okumura standing in front of me with a scowl on his face.

"Y-yes Mr Okumura?" I asked.

"You do know that the exam to become an ex-wire is in only a month, right?" He asked, tapping his foot.

"Yes, I do, Mr Okumura," I replied, feeling myself blushing.

"And you do know that these last few lessons I will have with you are very crucial, right?" He asked again.

"Yes, I do, Mr Okumura," I mumbled.

"Honestly, I thought you were better than to start day dreaming in class, Shiemi," He said, disappointed.

"Sorry, Mr Okumura," I mumbled looking down at my feet.

He sighed, and walked back to the board, continuing talking about high-class demons.

"God, what a loser. She acts like she's super smart but really she's just a loser."

"Don't say that Izumo! She probably has something on her mind."

"Oh come on Paku, you and I both know that's she's never going to pass the exam!"

I could feel my face going bright red. I tried with all my might to hold in my tears. For song long, I've wanted to be Izumo and Paku's friend, but they don't seem to want to be around me.

"Now, in some cases, Demons cross breed, and create a demon that is half one type of demon, and half another, creating an even more powerful demon, but this is rare because demons tend not to get along with other species of demon." explained Yuki.

My hand shot up.

"Yes miss Moriyama?" Asked Yuki.

"Is it possible to cross breed a demon and a human?"

There was silence in the room. Yuki wouldn't move, as if time had suddenly stopped. It was interrupted by the laughter of Izumo.

"Why would you ask a question like that, Shiemi?" Asked Yuki, not turning round.

"I, um, was just interested," I said.

"Of course not, you idiot! Demons hate humans! And we hate them just as much as they hate us! Who in their right mind would-

"Actually, it's possible," said Yuki, interrupting Izumo.

I heard a few gasps.

"But only one demon would be strong enough to cross breed with a human, and that demon is Satan," He said, finally turning around to face us.

So Rin really is a demon and a human. He wasn't lying to me, like most demons do.

"Alright, class dismissed," said Yuki, starting to pack up his things. He looked up at me, and gave me a look that I've never seen before.

_I know about Rin_

I heard him say in my mind. I dashed out of the door. Out of the building, out of the campus. Forget going tomorrow, I've got to go see Rin today, and tell him he is in danger. I kept on Running until I had no breath yet.

_You were so pathetic up against that puny bear with only your little doll to help you_

Rin is right, I am weak. But by becoming an exorcist, I am getting stronger everyday. I started running again, until I was right outside the forest in which I entered. I took a deep breath, and started to venture into the wood.


	3. Learning About Assiah

**Hello my lovelies! Here is chapter three of Here With You, I do love these two together, they are my OTP ^_^**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

Slowly, I opened my eyes, staring into the bright blue sky of Assiah. With great effort, I leaned up, and yawned. God, my head hurts. I gave it a quick scratch. I stretched my muscles and stood up. How long have I been asleep?

_My names Shiemi Moriyama, What's yours?_

Did that really happen last night? Did I really make contact with a human? I looked down at my clothes. God, I need to get some new clothes, these ones are starting to get shabby. Suddenly, I heard a scream, a very familiar one. I started running towards the scream, what is Shiemi doing here so early in the morning? Did she leave something behind? The scream got louder again as I got closer.

I soon saw Shiemi, running from what looked like a monkey. That's strange; I didn't think monkeys were in the country.

"Shiemi!" I called out, to get her attention.

She looked over at me and started running in my direction.

Great, of course I have to deal with it, why can't she just do some exorcist shit on in or something.

"Rin!" Shirked Shiemi.

As she got closer, I saw that it was not a monkey, but a goblin. What the hell is it doing here?

I ran towards her and pulled out my sword, feeling the power within me rise once more. I sliced it right down the middle, sending it back to hell. I looked up at Shiemi, who was out of breath, but not as scared as she was yesterday.

"Hi Shiemi," I said, while yawning.

"Um, hi Rin," she said, while smiling.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes open.

She raised an eyebrow. "Its 3 o'clock," She said, puzzled.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

She simply smiled and giggled at my reaction.

I rushed my fingers through my hair. "Oh man, I missed breakfast, AND lunch!" I said, slumping myself on the ground with a frown on my face.

"Well, I know its not much, but I have some food leftover from my lunch," She said, crossing her legs.

My face lit up the moment she mentioned food. She came and sat down next to me, and gave me a sandwich, with lettuce and ham in it. I grinned at the food and then started stuffing it in my face. Shiemi watched my every movement; it started to get slightly creepy. It wasn't long until I had finished the whole sandwich, licking my fingers afterwards.

"Wow, you sure ate that quickly," said Shiemi, amazed.

"Well, the foods much better here in Assiah, unlike that pile of crap they call food in Gehenna," I said, licking my lips.

"What's the food like there?" She asked.

"Well, just imagine your least favourite food, and add some mould to it," I said, burping.

"Eww," she said, pulling a face.

I laughed, expecting her to have a reaction.

"So, what are you doing here again?" I asked.

"Well, you said I could come again, and, well…"

"What is it? I asked.

She didn't look at me, thinking for a minute. She was silent for a while, eventually she broke the silence.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," She said, smiling at me.

"You sure do smile a lot, don't you?" I said, smiling back.

"Well, my grandma used to tell me to smile at everyone, even strangers I that might walk by, because she told me it might just make someone's day," She said.

"Your grandma sure does sound awesome," I said.

"She really was," She replied, looking down at her hands.

"Was?"

"…Yeah, She passed away last winter. It was one of the hardest times of my life, I just love my grandma so much, I cried every night, and I even got teary just thinking about her, but I know that she wouldn't want me to just sit around and cry all the time, She would want me to be happy, so, I make sure that I am extra happy all the time," She said, smiling up at the sky.

"I wish I had a grandma like that," I said, scratching my back.

"Lots of the girls at school used to tease me for crying about her all the time, even at the cram sch-

"What's school?" I asked.

Shiemi's jaw dropped.

"Hey! Things are different in Gehenna, I've heard about it, but never actually known what it is! Its not like we have a freaking dictionary on all things in Assiah!" I shouted.

"A schools a place you go to learn," I answered.

"So, you go to school, to learn how to, um, cook?" I asked.

"Well sometimes. They teach things like Maths, Science and English," She said.

"Huh?" I said, totally clueless of what se was saying.

"How have you learnt to do anything?" She asked, completely shocked.

"I dunno, we just, learned. There are more important things in Gehenna than 'school' " I said.

"I don't want to talk about school," she said, her smile suddenly dropping.

"Why not? Don't you enjoy it?" I asked.

"I hate it, especially the people in my cram school," she said.

"Isn't that for exorcists? Why do you hate it?" I asked again.

"You sure are asking a lot of questions," She said.

"Well it's not like I live here! I've spent the last 15 years in Gehenna!" I answered, rudely.

"I hate the people, the make fun of me, and are rude to me, even though I am nice to them and never do anything to them to make them upset," She said looking away.

I roared with laughter, making Shiemi jump.

"Don't do that! And why are you laughing? It really upsets me when they make fun of me," She said.

"All you have to do is be mean back to them, give them a taste of their own medicine," I replied.

"I-I can't do that, besides, I don't know how," She said, sounding embarrassed.

"That's you Shiemi, always playing the good guy," I said, teasing her.

Her cheeks went red. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"You should probably go, its getting dark and demons will be coming out soon," I said, standing up and holding out my hand to help her up.

She looked at my hand, then at my face.

"My hands aren't dirty," I said.

"Yeah, but you licked them," she said, and smirked.

"Just get up," I demanded.

She held my hand and stood up, brushing off the dirt on her uniform.

"How do you know demons will be coming?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as there was one earlier, its likely that more will come at night, which will be soon," I said, pointing at the darkening sky.

She looked up, then back at me, smiling.

"Lead the way then," She said.

I did as was told, and lead her out of the forest. By the time we exited, it had gotten super dark, and the stars were out again.

"Well, thanks for another great day," She said, swaying slightly. "Goodbye Rin!"

She then started to walk away.

_I would love to see you again, if that's okay_

I leaned forward and grabbed her wrist. She looked at me, surprised.

"Promise you'll come back again soon," I said.

She just looked at me, and blushed a little. I tightened my grip.

"Promise!"

"Okay, okay, I promise I will," She said.

I loosened my grip, and flashed a smile. She smiled back, and walked away. I turned and started walking back into the forest.

Now, time to find out where that goblin came from.


	4. Tortured

**As you can tell, I am going to upload a chapter a day, but if I miss a day, don't get all huffy ^_^**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

I was woken up by the sunlight going in my eyes. It had been four days since my last visit with Rin. I though it would be best if I waited a few days until I went back to see him. I got out of bed to open the curtains fully. My garden looked as beautiful as ever. I smiled down at it. I can't wait to plant my new seeds.

_Promise you'll come back again soon_

Did he really want me to come back? I guess he must be lonely. A butterfly flew into my bedroom, and fluttered around my head. It landed gracefully on my hand.

"Good morning," I said, smiling.

It flew off, out of my window. I looked at my hands, remembering holding his hand in mine. Maybe I should make him some food. I know I'm not the best at cooking, but I can make an okay salad and sandwiches. It's a Saturday, so I can prepare it today, and bring it to him tomorrow. I quickly put on my kimono and ran to my kitchen. Okay, I am going to need to get some more ham slices from the butcher, and some vegetables from the market.

I grabbed my keys and some money, and I was off. It didn't take long to grab all the ingredients. Okay, it did take a little longer than expected. I had to wait for the butcher man to stop talking to his friend on the phone. That was rather annoying, but it doesn't matter. Just ignore it Shiemi. I walked up to my dorm. I saw the gate that lead into my garden wide open. That's strange; I swear I locked all the doors and gates before I left. I walked over to my garden, and went in.

I dropped everything in my hands.

N-no, I can't be seeing this. I'm still dreaming, I must be.

Rin was lying on the grass, his clothes were all torn up, there was blood everywhere, and I saw multiple stab wounds.

I rushed over to him. "Rin? Rin wake up!" I cried. I shook him slightly, not wanting to hurt him more.

He didn't answer. But I saw his hand twitch slightly. I put my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart pounding under his torn up clothes. He's alive, thank god. I gently pulled him indoors, into the living room. He still hadn't woken. What did this to him? I ran to the bathroom to grab all the medicine I own, and some water to wash away the blood. I returned to him, and slowly removed his shirt to see how many stab wounds he had. I counted slowly. 36, and that's only on his chest. I started to wipe all the blood off his chest, trying not to cause him pain. When all the blood had been removed, I started to tie bandages around all his wounds. I know demons can heal quickly, but I can't sit and do nothing. I wiped off all the blood around his face, which was bruised and cut. Rin, what have you done? I wiped away a tear, and continued tying bandages. I rolled up his jeans, and tied some more bandages. I finished sorting him out. So I got a pillow and duvet, and tried to make him comfortable. All I could d now, was wait for him to wake up.

**Rin's pov**

I entered Gehenna, once again. I could see everything that I had grown up with, and right in front of me, was my father, Satan. I've never seen him this pissed before. All his veins were on show, he had grown another 4 feet, and his fangs were longer and pointier than ever. I have a feeling this is going to end badly.

"What's up, dad," I said, while smirking.

He roared at me, showing me he meant business. I simply shrugged and sat down.

"Come on, if you want be to behave, don't you think you should try to communicate normally?" I said.

That really pissed him off. He suddenly grabbed me in his hand, and squeezed my tightly.

"Talk about claustrophobia," I said, barley managing to breathe.

"You went to the human world, even though I banned you from ever setting foot in there again," He bellowed, causing my hands to tremble.

"You're over reacting, maybe you should have a lie down' take the stress off your back," I said, trying to make a joke of the situation.

"And you contacted a human, how dare you disobey me boy," He said, right in my face now.

"Don't drag Shiemi into this," I shouted back at him. Big mistake.

"I think its time we taught you a lesson young man," He said, taking me to where he takes his disobedient demons.

And he tortured me. For hours I was in there, getting repeatedly stabbed, even in the tail. I have never felt pain like this before in my life, and I hope I never will. Finally he had stopped and just left me there, threatening to kill me if I entered Assiah again. That asshole. I have to get out of here, out of Gehenna. But where should I go in Assiah? I can't live in the woods; he would just capture me again and kill me. Maybe I could find Mephisto? No, he wouldn't want anything to do with me. Where should I go then? I can't stay here. Suddenly, Shiemi's face popped into my head.

_Thanks for another great day_

I could go and find Shiemi? No, she wouldn't want me living with her, and besides, where do I find her? She could be anywhere in the city. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at my hands. I remember grabbing her wrist, making her promise to see me again. And she did. She is the option I have left. I have to get out of here soon, before I pass out. I slowly made my own gate to Assiah, and left Gehenna, for good.

It took me a while to get out of the forest and to the city in which Shiemi lived. I spat out some blood, and started limping. School! She goes to school, will she be there? I eventually found what was the school, but no one was there. Damn. My eyes felt so heavy; I was going to pass out any minute now. But in the corner of my eye, I saw something. I looked over at that something. A gate? I limped over to the gate and looked inside. A garden. This was an amazing garden. This must be where Shiemi lives. With all my effort, I pushed open the gate, and walked inside. That was it, I could feel my legs giving in, And my eyes closing. I fell to the floor, praying I got the right house.


	5. Time For Bonding

**Two in one day, my my, you lucky things!**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

I slowly opened my eyes. My eyesight is a little blurry. Where am I? I slowly leaned up. God, my back aches, wait, where's my shirt? I rubbed my eyes and looked around me. There was Shiemi, lying down on her couch, sleeping. So I did get the right house, thank God for that. I looked down at my chest. There was no blood, and bandages all around my wounds. I looked back over at Shiemi. Did she put these around me? I suddenly felt my stomach rumbling. Shit, I'm hungry. I don't want to wake Shiemi, she looks so peaceful. But just as I thought that, she started to wake up.

"R-Rin?" She mumbled.

"Shiemi?" I said, my face aching.

"Rin!" She said, crawling over to me. "What happened to you yesterday? I was worried sick about you all night! I had nightmares; I only just got to sleep! I couldn't stop worrying about you! I thought you were dead!" She said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

I watched her cry, like all humans do, but some how, this was different. She, worried about me? I had an urge to do something, but I didn't know what.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She wiped away her tears with the back of her wrist.

"You can have a bath if you want. It's down the hall, first door on the left. There should be some clothes in there for you too wear, they may be a little big, but we can go out and get you some new clothes later," she said, getting up off the floor. "I'm going to make us some breakfast."

And she ran off. I got up, and had a nice long bath. Another good thing about Assiah, the bathtubs are much better, and MUCH cleaner. My body didn't hurt as much after the bath. After re-doing my bandages, I put the clothes Shiemi gave me on. She was right, they are big. The sweater went past my arms.

I could hear smell cooking food, my mouth started to water. I slowly made my way to where the smell was coming from. I wonder what she could be cooking?

**Shiemi's Pov**

The bacon I put in the pan was sizzling up good. I hope he's not a vegetarian. I slowly started peeling some carrots, trying not to cut myself. I wonder if he will tell me what happened. I want to ask, but I'm afraid he will get upset with me, but don't I have a right to know? Blast, I cut myself. I saw the blood dripping from my thumb, reminding me of last night.

_I'm sorry_

My hand started shaking, making the blood drip more. I felt a hand grab my wrist. Rin had finished in the bath. He pulled me to face him.

"You should be more careful, Shiemi," He said, putting a little plaster around my cut finger.

"Thank you, Rin," I said, looking down at our hands.

"Can I help?" He asked.

"You? Can you even cook?" I asked him, puzzled.

"You bet I can, even though the food in Gehenna was a pile of crap, I'm still able to make a decent meal out of it," he said, eager to start.

"Um okay then, you can peal the potato's and carrots," I said, willing to see how good he is.

"I'm on it," He replied, grabbing the knife and started pealing a carrot.

I watched him for a while. He looked really happy cooking, like when he was eating in the wood. I guess he must really love food. I continued with the bacon, and prepared some bread and fries. He looked over at me and smiled. It made me feel warm inside when he smiled at me; it made me always smile back, even if I was angry at him, which I am.

"You know, you should turn the heat down a bit for the bacon, you'll over cook it and it will be way to crispy," He said, finishing up with the carrots.

I saw a glimmer in his eyes, so I turned the heat down.

Eventually, we had lunch prepared, and ready to eat. Rin stuffed his face yet again. I took a bite of my bacon sandwich. Rin was right, this is perfectly cooked.

"How did you know that I should've turned the heat down?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, I have had bacon before," he said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"But I thought you said that the food in Gehenna was horrible," I said.

"I didn't have it in Gehenna, I had it in Assiah. I've visited a few times before, and in that time, I encountered my first bacon experience. Even though the bacon was awesome, it was way to crispy for my liking, so I just though you should turn the heat down," He said, eating the last bite of his sandwich.

I didn't realise he had been to Assiah before the time we met. I saw the way Rin was looking down; there was something he wasn't telling me. I have to ask him, even if he hates me for it.

"Rin, what happened to you last night?" I asked.

"Rin's smile dropped, he dropped his fork and looked at his lap and sighed.

"Shiemi, have you ever been to Gehenna before?" He asked me, looking up.

"No."

"Well, believe it or not, in Gehenna, there's really not much to do. All most of the demons spend their time playing cards or beating each other up, so that's what happened to me. My father was bored, so he thought he was have some fun torturing his son," He said, clenching his fists.

I was shocked at what he said. Demons, torture each other… for fun? It looked like he was going to burst with anger any second now. I suddenly leaned forward and put my hand on top of his.

"I'm…I'm sorry for asking," I said, embarrassed.

"It's alright, you deserve to know," He said.

I suddenly went bright red. I jumped up, removing my hand from his.

"Well then, shall we watch a movie?" I said, walking towards the living room.

"What's a movie?" asked Rin.

So we spent the rest of the day watching a whole bunch of movies. We started off with some horrors, cause I though he would enjoy them. To my surprise, Rin didn't even blink when all the scary bits came on, he even yawned, where as I was clutching my pillow. I asked him why he didn't find them scary, he told me things that his dad did to him before, that were way scarier than the stuff in those films. We then watched some action/ adventure films, and Rin once again was unsatisfied. But oddly, he really enjoyed all the animated films like finding nemo and Shrek. He would sit up real close to the TV, big grin and tail waggling, like a little dog. We then moved onto Romance films. Rin looked rather confused while watching the notebook, and a walk to remember. When those films finished, we talked for a bit.

"I don't get those last two films," said Rin, scratching his head.

"What's not to get?" I asked.

"I don't get why Noah wrote a letter everyday to her for a whole year," He said.

"It's because he loves her," I replied, yawning and stretching.

"What's love?" Rin asked, looking at me.

I stopped stretching. I saw Rins facial expression. He was being serious. I started to giggle. How could he not know what love is?

"Alright, quit laughing at me already," He mumbled. "Just tell me what is already."

I stopped laughing and started explaining. "Love is a feeling you have towards someone special, like you would do anything for them, even die for them," I said, blushing slightly.

"Love," Rin said, starting the film again.

"Hey, why are you watching it again?" I asked.

"It might make more sense now," He said, watching the TV.

I stayed and read a book, answering any questions he has about love.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, pointing at the screen.

I looked up from the book I was reading to see Noah and Allie kissing and then hugging on the screen.

"That's kissing and hugging, things you do when you love someone to show them you love them," I said, continuing reading my book.

Rin pulled a face at the TV.

"Kissing looks gross," he said.

I laughed, I though the same thing, although I have never kissed anyone before. I bet all the other girls at school have.

"Shiemi, you've gone bright red," Said Rin, making it awkward for me.

I quickly changed the subject.

"So, um, remember how you said I have to do something for you for saving me?" I said.

"Yeah, I remember," he said, leaning back against the carpet.

"Well, what do you want in return? Cause you never gave me an answer," I asked.

"I want you to let me live in your dorm with you," He said.

I was shocked, really shocked. Of all things, but we had an agreement.

"I guess that's okay, but you will have to sleep on the coach.

"That's fine by me," said Rin.

I got up off the sofa.

"I'm off to bed, goodnight, roomie," I said, and ran off to my room.

I heard Rin calling goodnight from the living room. I ran into my room and shut the door behind me. I sighed; I don't know why I'm getting all worked up over this. I guess its just weird to be talking about love with a friend who's now staying with me. I guess I should just sleep it off. I got into my nightie, and went to sleep.

**Well, an extra long chapter for you then, hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Love Talk

**I'm really getting into this story, I just ship them soooo much ^_^**

**Still got lots of story left to tell!**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

School. At the moment, it is only there for me to have something to do during the day. I had to leave Rin behind. I'm sure he will be able to amuse himself today; I wish I could say the same. Cram school is especially tiresome at the moment, with Yuki going on about charms. How boring. I looked up at Yuki, who was busy scribbling something down on the board. I remember when we used to play together as kids; he was so nice back then…

_"Are you okay?" I asked a little boy, who was crying in the middle of the playground._

_"I keep seeing things, I want them to go away, but they won't," said the little boy, hugging himself._

_I held out my hand to him._

_"I'm Shiemi, what's your name?" I asked him._

_"M-my names Yukio," he said, looking up at me._

_"Yukio, is it okay if I call you Yuki?" I asked him._

_He nodded, and took my hand._

_"Come on, let's go and play!" I said, pulling him along to the swings._

He's changed so much since then, he used to be so scared, but now, he's so brave. I wish I were like him.

"Day dreaming again, miss Moriyama?" said Yuki.

"Huh?" I said.

Yuki sighed. And continued with what he was saying. I looked behind me, and say Izumo smirking. God, I can't believe I ever wanted to be friends with her.

As soon as the bell rang, I started to rush off. But Yuki stopped me from leaving the class.

"Could you stay behind please?" He asked.

I sighed. He waited till everyone had left the class to talk to me.

"What's going on with you, Shiemi? A few weeks ago, you always paid attention in class, you were a good student, but now, its rare to see you focused," He said, pushing up his glasses.

"I've been… distracted," I said, not looking him in the eyes.

"I can see that," He said. "Does it have anything to do with Izumo and Paku? I can always have a word with them if you wan-

"No, please don't, its got nothing to do with them!" I said.

"Hmm, well, would you tell me what is keeping you from paying attention?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

I gulped; I saw the look I saw before.

_I know about Rin_

"I… can't tell you," I stuttered.

Yuki glared at me.

"You can go now," He said.

I rushed out of class. I'm sure he knows something, he must. I ran up the street that leads to my dorm. The gate was wide open again. God, I told Rin to stay out of my garden, can he not follow one simple rule? I walked up the stairs, and into my garden.

Right in front of me, was a stranger in my garden. He turned and faced me.

"Um, excuse me, can I help you?" I asked the man, slightly shaking.

"Hello there young lady, I'm looking for the son of Satan, and I was told you would know exactly where to find him."

**Rins pov.**

I was reading one of Shiemi's books in her room. She told me not to go in there, but I couldn't help myself. Her room looks like a fairy tale, full of paintings and plants and… things like Shiemi. The books called _Oliver Twist; _I don't know how I feel about it personally. I heard a scream coming from the garden. I ran into the garden to see a man strangling Shiemi.

"R-Rin," Stuttered Shiemi.

"So you must be the son of Sata-

I didn't let him finish his sentence, I charged at him, pulling out my sword and the powers that possess it. I was ready to strike him, when he pulled out his own sword. Shiemi dropped to the ground. I fought with the guy, who was clearly possessed by a demon.

"So very powerful, just like your father said!" shirked the man, striking at me again.

I saw Shiemi on the floor, helpless. I snapped. I quickly avoided all of his attacks and pushed him down onto the ground. I took his sword away.

"You can mess with me all you want, JUST DON'T BRING MY FRIENDS INTO IT!" I roared.

"Let me deal with this one," said a familiar voice.

I turned around, to see my own brother, who I hadn't seen for three years in front of me.

"Mephisto?" I said, utterly shocked.

He smirked and moved me out the way. He looked down at the possessed man.

"Eins, zwei, drei," He said, and he snapped his fingers.

The demon inside him left his body and the man became a normal human being once more.

Mephisto turned to me again and held out his arms.

"Brother! It's been such along time since we last saw each other," He said, sounding rather sarcastic.

I clenched my fists.

"No shit," I said, through my teeth.

"Something tells me you're not very happy to see me," He said.

"Are you dumb as well as blind? Of course I'm pissed, you left Gehenna, leaving me all on my own to fend for myself against father," I shouted.

"I have my reasons," he said, brushing off the dirt on his suit.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"He told me," said Mephisto, pointing at a man who looked around the same age as me.

He had an exorcist uniform on and was wearing glasses, he had dark brown hair and a lot of moles.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Yuki," I heard Shiemi mumble.

"Shiemi!" I shouted, running over to her to see if she was okay.

I helped her up.

"Are you alright Shiemi?" asked Yukio.

"I asked you a question, four eyes!" I shouted.

"Fine, My name is Yukio Okumura, I am 15 years old and an exorcist," He said.

"I knew it! I had a feeling you knew about Rin!" Shouted Shiemi.

"Well, I have been following you for the past week," I knew something wasn't right that lesson, so I followed you home and saw you help this demon," He said, pretty proud of himself.

I growled. I'm gonna tear that stupid smirk off his face. I took a step forward.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you," said Yukio, pulling out his gun.

I laughed.

"You think bullets will kill me?" I asked, grinning.

"Of course not, you are the son of Satan! But, it certainly will hurt like hell," said Yukio, putting his finger on the trigger.

"No!" Shouted Shiemi, running in front of me.

"Shiemi, what are you doing! Get out of the way! I 'm going to kill this demon if it's the last thing I do!" Shouted Yukio.

"You can't kill Rin! He… He's my best friend!" She shouted.

My mouth dropped open. Best friend?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Yukio.

"Rin, is my best, and only friend." She said. "He can be moody, rather unkind, and a down right pain! But he's also kind, and funny, and caring, and I'm not going to let you take him from me."

There was a silence while we waited for Yukio to put the gun down. We heard a clap from Mephisto.

"Bravo! Bravo! That deserved an Oscar," He said, wiping away a tear.

"Why weren't you helping stop him?" I asked.

"I didn't want to get in the way of this fabulous performance," He explained. "Anyway, after that little show, I have decided, that you Rin, should join true cross academy."

"WHAT?" said me, Shiemi and Yukio all in unison.

"Father is only going to send more and more demons after you, Rin, and eventually, will come to kill you himself, you want to be prepared, don't you?" He said, walking up to me.

I sighed.

"Alright, I'll join your crappy school," I said. "But only if I'm in the same class as Shiemi."

I saw Shiemi in the corner of my eye smile.

"Deal," He said. "Now, Yukio, I want you to leave my brother alone for now, for I have big plans for him."

Yukio nodded, and walked off, without saying goodbye to Shiemi.

"Here is your uniform, you will start school tomorrow, but there is once catch. Say what you want about the tail and the fangs, but the flames are a no no. Control yourself, little brother," He said, picking up the man on the floor and walking off, leaving Shiemi and me alone.

I fell back onto the grass and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, my throat doesn't hurt that much," She said, trying to cover her neck up.

"Let me see," I said, leaning up.

"No, its fine!" She said.

"Show me!" I shouted, and I grabbed her arm and moved it away. I yanked it to hardly because I pulled her over on top of me.

I looked up at Shiemi. The sunlight gliding through her hair. She blushed again. I could feel my cheeks going pink too. There was only a slight bruise on her neck. She leaned up, off of me. I leaned up too. We both looked at each other, and started laughing.

_Love is a feeling you have towards someone special, like you would do anything for them, even die for them_

**I love that last quote so so SO much! there love is blossoming, but it won't happen for a while, so stay tuned for more very soon! xx**


	7. A Feeling

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

I was woken up by the sound of Shiemi's voice. Fuck. I've got school.

"Wake up Rin, its time for school," sang Shiemi.

I opened my eyes to see that she was already in her uniform. I grunted, and tried to go back to sleep. I heard Shiemi sigh, and she pulled the covers off me.

"Give them back," I mumbled.

"Get up!" She shouted.

I groaned, and slowly, heaved my bones out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. I put on my school uniform, and looked into the mirror. I saw a normal teenage boy, who was going to school. How weird. I started to tie the tie around my neck, but had great difficulty doing so. Screw this, I'll go tieless. I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, to see Shiemi making me some cereal.

"Where's your tie?" she asked, passing me my bowl.

"Going tieless is in right now!" I said in a huff, starting to eat.

"You don't know how to tie it, do you," said Shiemi, smiling.

"I do! I just-

"Stand up, I'll do it for you," she said, standing up herself.

I stood up for her. She walked around the table and took hold of the tie.

"Put your collar up," She said.

I did so. I watched her wrap it around my neck, and tie it up. She looked so graceful. Her hands were like magic, tying that thing.

"Done!" she said, patting my tie.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked her, putting my collar down.

"Hmm, I don't really know, I guess I've just always known," She said, sitting down to finish her breakfast.

I did the same, and scoffed it down.

"You're such a pig," she said, shaking her head.

I started doing impersonations of pigs, making her laugh. I have a real knack of making animal noises.

"Well, you ready to go?" she asked me.

I sighed and nodded. And we were off.

When we arrived at the school, I couldn't believe my eyes. I had never seen anything so grand in my life!

"Whoa! This is a school?" I shouted.

"Shh!" said Shiemi. "Keep your voice down, you don't want to make a bad impression on the first day."

"Right, gotcha!" I said, winking at her.

Clearly, I forgot this. I started running down the halls. Gasping every time I saw a fancy chandelier. I would shout down the large hallways to see if they echoed, and I would play hopscotch on the tiles.

"Can you stop mucking around? We've got to get to class!" whispered Shiemi, pulling me along to class.

I got to sit next to Shiemi in all my classes. She said she didn't care because she didn't sit next to anyone anyway. I thought school would be a lot more interesting, but all it is is a classroom with a teacher explaining something on the board. What a bore. In Gehenna, the closest thing I got to a school was when my brothers came to visit me, and told me about all the things they had seen on their trips across Gehenna and Assiah. I remember once, my brother Amaimon, came to visit and told me all about the trip he had in Assiah. He went and terrorised the people, stole lots of things, all because he was bored. That was when Amaimon was an okay demon, now he's an ass. I stared out of the classroom window. I wonder what all my brothers are doing? Its not like I miss them, they were all assholes, but they always interested me with their stories.

And there was the bell.

"Are we finally gonna go to this cram school? It's taken forever to get through school!" I wined, stretching a little.

I saw a few students looking at me, some of them were laughing. My knuckles clenched.

"Why are those people looking at me?" I whispered, staring at the girls giggling.

"Well, you are a pretty weird student," she whispered. "Either that, or they think you're pretty cute."

I was utterly flattered. I looked over at the girls and waved, flashing them a grin.

"They probably just think you're weird," I heard Shiemi say.

My smile dropped.

"Thanks a bunch," I said, disappointed. "How long have we been in this dump? It feels like forever," I said, yawning.

"Six hours isn't forever," She said, shaking her head.

My mouth dropped open.

"SIX HOURS?" I shouted, unaware of the people looking at me.

Shiemi then dragged me out of the class, trying to save me from embarrassment. We walked out of school, and up to a door. Shiemi took out a key, and opened the door. We walked inside and walked down the halls. God, this place is a mess.

"This is our classroom, you ready?" She asked.

I nodded. Slowly, Shiemi opened the door.

_Say what you want about the tail and the fangs, but the flames are a no no. Control yourself, little brother_

Mephisto's words rang through my head. I can do this. I took a deep breath, and walked into the class.

I saw Yukio, standing at the front of the class. He looked particularly unpleased to see me.

"We have a new student today, this is Rin," He said to the class.

Shiemi nudged me to say something. I huffed.

"Nice to meet you all," I said, sounding slightly sarcastic. I followed Shiemi to where she sits, and plonked myself down next to her. I looked around the class to see what kind of people were here. I saw three guys sitting together, one of them looking pretty cool, with a blonde Mohawk. The other two looked pretty weak. One with pink hair and the other, bald with glasses. On the other side of the class, two girls were sitting next to each other. One was brunette with short hair, and the other had purple hair, and rather funny eyebrows.

I looked away from the people in the class to pay attention to what was on the board. I heard a phone ring, coming from Yukio. He took out his phone and answered it, suddenly looking very shocked.

"I'm sorry class, I am urgently needed else where, I shall return soon," He said, and rushed out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, I heard a sigh, coming from one of the boys.

"I wonder what it could be? I bet it's serious," said the bald kid.

"Its nothing Mr Okumura can't handle," said the Pink haired boy, more relaxed. "Oh, I forgot, we have a new kid."

He walked over to where Shiemi and me were sitting, and held out his hand.

"I'm Shima! And that's Bon and Konekomaru, they aren't the friendliest people on the planet, I'm the charm in the group," he said, complimenting himself.

I looked at his hand. I don't want to shake it, or be his friend. I could feel Shiemi looking at me, giving me a cross look. I sighed, and shook his hand.

"So where you from? Are you here on a scholarship?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I replied.

"Just like these three," I heard the purple haired girl say. "Bless them, they studied so hard, and barely managed to get in! What poor souls."

"Well it's easy for you! You're a snobby rich girl who gets everything she wants!" Shouted Bon, really pissed.

"And who pissed in your cereal this morning?" said the girl.

"Come on Izumo, lay off," said the brunette.

"At least I know I'm smart enough to go to a school like this, you're only in here because you have the money," Shouted bon, standing up.

"Please! Being smart isn't everything, you have to be talented as well to get in here, and I've got that part covered," shouted Izumo, standing up as well.

"Are you saying I'm not talented?" Shouted Bon, getting up in her face.

"Yeah, what you going to do about it?" she said.

Shiemi and me watched them argue. She saw my concerned face.

"It's okay, they argue almost every lesson, its normal to see them fight, it irritates me too," She said.

They suddenly stopped fighting. The purple haired chic walked over to us.

"Oh, so we irritate you? I'm sorry your highness, I didn't realise my voiced annoyed you so," She said, looking pissed.

I saw Shiemi's face. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Are you going to cry, baby? Do you want me to tuck you into your crib-

I stood up and grabbed her by the collar.

"What's your problem?" I shouted.

She looked pretty shocked.

"Stop it Rin!" Said Shiemi.

I ignored her.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" said Izumo, trying to sound tough.

I tightened my grip.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand slap me across the face. I was utterly shocked. I looked over and saw Shiemi, standing there crying. Did she just… slap me?

I saw her run out of the room. I let go of the girl, and just stood there in shock.

"What are you waiting for asshole?" said Bon.

I looked over at him.

"Go after her!" He shouted again.

I nodded, and ran after her, into the hallway. Shiemi was standing there, crying into her hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to slap you," She said, looking up at me. "But you can't hurt innocent people! Even if they are acting horrible! You just can't!"

I stood there, watching her cry. What should I do? I have to do something; I can't just stand here and watch her cry.

_Rin is my best, and only friend. He can be moody, rather unkind, and a down right pain! But he's also kind, and funny, and caring, and I'm not going to let you take him from me._

I suddenly leaned forward, and wrapped my arms around her. I could hear her slightly gasp. I knew I did the right thing. I felt so right, to hold her in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Shiemi, I won't do it again, I promise," I said.

I felt her hug me back, and we just stood there, holding each other, for what felt like centuries. Eventually, we let go of each other, but I wish we didn't have to.


	8. The Beach

**Hello! sorry this chapter took a while, I just writers block ^_^**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

I sighed as I stepped onto the sand. It felt weird, and unstable. I saw the rest of the group already here. Today, we are all going to the beach for our training. Don't ask me why, Yukio just told us that we had to arrive at the beach the next day. Shima and Shiemi waved. The rest of the group looked pretty grim. I walked up to them, looking at all the people on the sand.

"Why did you leave me behind? I had to run here," I groaned to Shiemi.

"Well, you weren't waking up, I can't be responsible to wake you up everyday," She said.

I scowled. Shiemi's been acting weird lately. She keeps on bossing me around, like she's my mom.

"So, now that everyone's here, you can all change into your swimming attire," said Yukio, leading us to the changing rooms.

I followed the rest of the group. Shit! What should I do about my tail?

"Psst, Shiemi," I whispered.

"What?" she said.

"What should I do with my tail?" I whispered.

"Just wrap in around your waist, or your thigh. Easy peasy," She said, smiling.

"But it hurts wrapping it around my thigh, it gets bashed around, and it also-

"Not my problem Rin," She interrupted, and ran, off into the changing rooms.

What's up with her? Is she mad at me or something? I sighed and walked into the changing rooms. I went into a cubical, to avoid the others seeing my tail.

"Why are you getting changed in the toilet?" asked Shima, standing outside my cubical.

"Leave me alone! I'm trying to change!" I shouted. God that dude creeps me out.

I heard one of them walk into a cubical as well.

"Leave him alone Shima, he's probably just embarrassed. Like me," said Konekomaru.

I smirked. No way I'm embarrassed, you idiots just aren't smart enough to figure out that I'm half demon. Dumbasses.

As soon as I was done, I walked out of my cubical.

"You guys ready to go out there yet?" I asked.

Bon and Shima were ready, and that moment, Konekomaru walked out of his. So we all went out onto the beach. I looked at Shima who was staring at all the girls on the beach. At least someone was happy to be here.

"Man, take a look at all the women out here," He said, sighing.

"That's not why we're here man, we've got a mission," said Bon, not interested by the girls.

"What's all this talk about girls?" said Izumo, behind us.

All four of us jumped, and turned to face the girls.

I gotta say, they all looked pretty good in their bikinis. I could feel myself blushing a little.

"Hey Izumo, wanna swim with me today?" said Shima, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I have better things to do than to swim with clownfish all day," She said, walking away.

"Don't go yet Izumo, I still haven't told you what your mission is yet," said Yukio, stopping Izumo from walking off. "Your mission… is to have fun for the day."

The whole groups mouths dropped open. Shima screamed with joy and ran off into the sea, followed by Bon and Konekomaru. Izumo and Paku walked off to the sun beds.

"Why is our mission to just have fun?" asked Shiemi, suspicious.

"No reason," He said, smiling.

I walked up to him, face to face.

"You better not be planning so dodgy shit, cause if you are, you will have me to answer to," I said, hissing.

"Is that a threat?" He replied.

"Absolutely," I said.

I felt Shiemi pull me away. I kept eye contact with him until I reached the water. I watched as Shiemi started to paddle.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked.

I stared at the water touching my toes. And then I finally realised something I hadn't realised before. I looked up at Shiemi.

"… I don't know how to swim," I said.

**Shiemi's pov**

I looked into Rins eyes. He was serious, he was actually being serious. I tried to hold it in, but I just couldn't. I roared with laughter. I saw Rin going bright red, so I tried to stop myself.

"I, I'm sorry," I said, wiping away a tear.

He looked very embarrassed. And then I suddenly saw a side of Rin that I had never seen before. So, he does get embarrassed. I stood up, out of the water, and held out my hand.

"I'll teach you if you like, Rin," I said, and smiled.

He went even redder than before. I heard him gulp. He stepped forward, and took hold of my hand. I slowly pulled him out into the water, until it was at our waist. He looked genuinely scared. So he gets scared as well. I let out a little giggle. He scowled.

"They don't have swimming pools in Gehenna, and the sea has got sewage in it. I don't exactly want to be swimming in that," He said, not facing me.

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to teach him how to swim. Rin is not the best at learning. He gets rather impatient and wants to try something straight away, even if he can't do it just yet, and then he'll get frustrated because he can't do it.

"Why can't I just swim like a normal person," He said, splashing the water around.

"Hey stop it, you're getting water on me," I said, wiping it off my face.

He looked at me and grinned. He started splashing me, at first it was annoying, but it actually got quite fun, us splashing each other.

All of a sudden, Rin tripped on a rock, and fell under the water. I burst out with laughter, waiting him to come back up. I waited… He's not getting up! I rushed over to him.

"Rin!" I called out, terrified.

And then he grabbed me and pulled me under the water as well. I rushed up back to the surface and coughed up all the water in my mouth. Rin stood up as well, laughing at me. I slapped his arm.

"Don't do that! You made me worried!" I said, still coughing.

He just grinned and splashed me again.

Rin went under the water again. He didn't come back up for a while. I won't fool for this again. I will wait till he has to breathe again.

I waited for a while, and Rin, still hadn't come up.

"Rin?" I said, and walked over to where he went under the water.

He wasn't there. Where could he be?

I suddenly heard someone call out my name. I looked around and saw that it was Rin, and he was far far out into the ocean. What is he doing there! He can't swim.

"Rin! Are you okay!" I shouted.

"Shiemi! Stay back, it's a demo-

He suddenly got pulled down, under the water. I screamed.

"Come on Shiemi, lets go get him!" said Yukio, starting to swim out to him.

I followed him, swimming as fast as I could so I could save Rin. I heard Yuki open fire at the water demon that held Rin. I swam under the water, and opened my eyes. It stung, but I don't care.

_Rin is my best, and only friend. I'm not going to let you take him from me._

I remembered my words. I swam down, and down. There he is! He's attached to vines holding him down. He doesn't look conscious. Hold on Rin, I'll save you! I swam down to him, and tried to tear the vines. They didn't budge. I swam back up to the surface to take a breath. There was Yuki, shooting at the demon that was holding Rin. It looked like a giant squid, but somehow, even scarier. It had fangs like most demons, and it was different shades of purple. I couldn't waste time, I have to help him. I swam under the water again, down to Rin. How am I going to break these vines? I tried tearing them again but it didn't work. So with my last effort, I leaned forward, and bit the vines as hard as I could. I could feel them tear in my mouth. SNAP! They ripped. I turned around to bite off the other vines, and there was Bon, biting at the other ones. He ripped them off and pointed up towards the surface. We swam up as fast as we could. I gasped, taking the air in.

"Lets get back to the beach, quickly!" He said, carrying Rin on his back.

I swam with him, holding Rins hand. Once we got back, the group stood around us. Bon lay Rin down onto the sand. I shook him, vigorously to wake him up.

"Rin! Wake up! Come on Rin!" I shouted.

I held Rin, I shook him and shook him, waiting for him to jump up and start laughing at me, but this time he didn't. He lay there as still as a statue. This was for real, he wasn't messing with me. I closed my eyes, trying to hold my tears in. I couldn't. I felt them drip down my face, onto Rin. I howled.

"P-please, Rin! Get u-up," I cried, leaning forward and hugging him.

I squeezed him tight, not wanting it to be true.

_Promise you'll come back again soon_

I suddenly heard a cough and a splutter coming from Rin. I stopped hugging him, and cupped his face. He slowly opened his eyes. My heart started to beat faster. He's alive. I could feel a tear drip down my face.

"Don't make me swim again," he mumbled.

I sat there in shock. I nodded as he slowly leaned up. I watched him brush the sand off his wet body.

"Are you okay Shiemi? I saw you try to swim after me out there," He said, shaking the sand out of his hair.

My eyes filled with tears again. I leaned forward and put my head on his chest.

"Never mind me, I was so worried about you Rin, I… thought you were gone," I cried, into his chest.

He put his arm around me.

"Thank you for saving me Shiemi, I never thought you had it in you," He said.

"Don't thank me, Thank Bon! He came along and helped," I said pointing at him.

"Nah, it was all you Shiemi, you're a real hero, you are," he said, putting his thumbs up.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" said Shima.

"She definitely was."

I looked over at who was talking. Yuki stood there smiling.

"I got rid of the demon, and that was the mission complete," He said, clapping his hands together.

"Wait, so this whole time you were lying to us?" Shouted Rin.

"Well, I needed bait for the demon, and you guys were perfect for the job. It was even more perfect that you didn't know how to swim, it all went according to plan," He explained, smiling.

I stood up and walked over to Yuki. That… monster. I raised my hand ready to slap him, but he grabbed it just in time.

"I'm not falling for that one Shiemi," he said, letting go of my hand.

"How dare you risk Rins life like that! How could you?" I shouted.

I didn't even wait for his answer; I walked off, leaving everyone behind, even Rin. I heard him calling after me, but I didn't listen. I felt him grab my arm.

"Stop it Shiemi! I'm pissed too, but you gotta understand that he did it because he knew I'd survive," Rin shouted.

I stood still, looking down at the ground. My fists were clenched, my teeth gritted. Why was I so angry? I turned to face Rin.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, we've been apologising to each other way to much lately, lets try not to be idiots from now on, ok?" He said, grinning.

Whenever he smiles, I automatically smile back. I nodded, and we walked back together. Even though what happened was terrible, I couldn't stop thinking about how special Rin felt to me when he was unconscious.


	9. Losing Control

**The love between them is growing! Still got a little while for them to go ^_^**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

In class today, I could fell a weird vibe coming off of Yukio. He kept on glaring at me, and picking on me with hard questions about stuff I don't know, and he tells me off for things I don't even do. Something is up with him. He isn't usually this much of an ass. I stared at him, trying to figure it out. Maybe he's just having a bad day. I smirked. Maybe he's on his period. He looked over at me.

"What's so funny Rin?" He asked, glaring at me.

I just shrugged. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Stay behind after class please," He said, returning to the board.

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Do not raise your voice at me," He said.

I was about to say an amazingly witty comeback but Shiemi placing her hand on mine stopped me.

_You can't hurt innocent people! Even if they are acting horrible_

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I did promise Shiemi, and I don't want to make her angry. That slap really did hurt; I don't want a repeat of that again.

When class ended, I waited behind like he asked.

"I'll wait for you outside," Said Shiemi, and she ran off.

I know I promised, but she's not here, so I'll get angry if I want. I slammed my hands down onto his desk.

"What's your problem with me!" I shouted. "I know I'm half demon, but that doesn't give you the right to pick on me!"

"You really think that's the only reason," he asked me.

"Aha! You admit it!" I said, smirking.

He simply got up out of his chair and went to the door to close it.

"I don't like you at all, Rin, but I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that. I don't just hate you because you're half demon, but because you're dragging Shiemi into this," he said, removing his glasses and wiping them.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't act like an idiot, you know what you're doing. Making Shiemi a part of your life is dangerous for both of you, but more for her. You knew that befriending her would put her into danger but you ignored that, simply because you wanted a friend. Well, if you don't want your friend to die, I suggest you leave Assiah and never return! Cause if you don't, Satan himself will kill her, and there will be nothing you can do to stop him," He said.

I stood there in shock. He can't be serious.

"I will protect her!" I shouted.

"Please, when Satan arrives, the first thing he will do is make it so that you can't move, then, he will kill Shiemi," He explained. E walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm begging you Rin, leave Shiemi alone! She will die if you don't, I care about her an awful lot Rin, so do many other people," he said, letting go of me.

I walked off out of the door, taking it all in.

_Satan himself will kill her_

He… He is right.

I walked out of the building slowly, watching my feet the whole time.

"You were in there for a long time," said Shiemi, walking up to me.

I walked past her, not wanting to see her.

"Rin, are you okay?" she said, touching me gently.

I snapped. I pushed her away from me.

"No! I'm not okay, Shiemi. Why did you have to teach me these things! Happiness, sadness, Love? Why?" I shouted in her face. "Why did I have to meet you? Why didn't I just let that bear eat you? It would've saved me from feeling all these things."

"You don't mean that Rin, I know you don't!" she said, grabbing my arm again.

I pulled away from her, and started running. I kept on running, but since I met Shiemi, she has gotten a lot faster. She followed me, and kept o calling out my name. I tried to ignore her.

I eventually ran out of breath, and had to stop. Shiemi stopped as well, taking a break.

"Stop following me, I'm leaving," I said, starting to walk off.

"No! What did Yuki say to you? I'm not going to just let you leave after all we've been through together!" She shouted, walking up to me.

She carefully placed her hand on my shoulder. We stood there in silence. I want to stay, I really do, but I can't. I'm doing this for you, Shiemi. I tried to walk off again, but she wouldn't let me. She held onto my arm and she wouldn't let go. That was it. I could suddenly feel my blood boiling. My fists clenched. I'd not lost control of my flames in a long time, but I could feel the heat in my skin, rising.

_Control yourself_

_Control yourself_

_Control yourself_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared, flames appearing all around me.

Shiemi screamed, and stumbled backwards. I stood there in shock. Had I really lost control? I watched Shiemi cry on the ground. I saw her slowly show a little of her arm. It was red, and burned badly. I took a step back.

I… burned her.

I hurt the only person who had ever been kind to me. That shows that I can't be around her. I rushed off, into the woods, where everything started. I could feel the water in my eyes gathering. Shit, don't you dare cry. I just managed to hold them in long enough for me to get away.

**Shiemi's Pov**

I sat there, shaking. My tears stung my eyes, and they landed and rested on my wound. I stared at it, taking it all in. He lost control. He burned me. He was trying to leave. I got out my summoning sheet, and summoned Nee. He appeared on my shoulder, all smiley. I wiped away a tear and sighed.

"N-nee, p-please help me," I stuttered.

Nee nodded, and all of a sudden, a load of Aloe vera leaves popped out of his belly. I picked them up and started wrapping them around my arm like a bandage. I slowly got up, and started walking towards the forest in which Rin had entered. I can't let him leave, I don't know what I'd do if he left. Ever since he came here, I've been happy like never before. I've made lots of new friends, and I've had loads of fun. I finally got my mind off my garden and grandma, all because of Rin. I don't care if he hurt me, it was an accident.

I passed lots of trees, and started calling out his name. No reply.

I kept on walking. I swatted away lots of bugs surrounding me. Strange, why are there so many bugs at this time of day? I continued calling out.

"I don't care if it takes the rest of the night, I will find you and bring him home, Rin, I promise," I said to myself, patting my arm.

_"Well, thanks for another great day, Goodbye Rin!"_

_"Promise you'll come back again soon."_

_ "Promise!"_

_"Okay, okay, I promise I will,"_

I promised you Rin, and I never break my promises.

"Are you looking for Rin?"

I jumped around. There behind me was a man, who was wearing a sewage green cloak, and his hair had a green spike. He had a resemblance to Rin.

"Who are you?" I asked him, taking a step back.

"Rather rude, I asked a question first," he said, sighing. "I'm Amaimon, Rins big brother."

I gasped. I didn't know Rin had brothers.

"Don't worry, we'll find Rin. Father is rather angry with him, so he sent me here to do his dirty work," he said. "Come over here, I can't find Rin without you."

He held out his hand. I tried to walk away, but my body wouldn't let me. I started walking towards him. I can't control myself anymore! I took hold of his hand.

"Good girl, now, lets be off!" He said.

He flew up in the sky, with me sitting on his lap. Why can't I move?


	10. The Earth King

**This is a very intense episode, I'm really love this fic, I wish in the anime/manga they would become a couple.**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

I sat still looking up at the sky. I waited for the stars to appear. Doing this brought back memories

_You're a demon, which means your bad_

Shiemi was right; I am a demon, which means I am bad. I sighed and closed my eyes. I can't believe I actually thought I could just live in Assiah and have a normal happy human life. I was so stupid. Father would never let that happen, never in a million years. I wonder what he's doing right now? Probably sitting at his throne, drinking a beer, usual. Maybe if I went back and apologized, he wouldn't punish me too much. I remembered what he did to me last time.

_How dare you disobey me_

He'd kill me without a doubt. So what am I going to do? I sighed, and slowly opened my eyes. There standing in front of me, was Amaimon, holding Shiemi.

"Amaimon? What the hell are you doing with Shiemi?" I shouted. Standing up.

"Father is very annoyed that you chose to disobey him once again, so he asked me to come here and teach you a lesson," he said, looking at Shiemi.

"What are you gonna do with her?" I asked, fists clenched.

"I know! I will make her my bride!" he said.

My teeth gritted as I watched him speak.

"Will you become my lawfully wedded bride and stuff?" he asked Shiemi.

She nodded. What the hell is she doing?

"Now, I will bite the brides lips off," he said, leaning with his sharp fangs.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I roared. I ran forward and bashed him on the head with my bag.

He grabbed me and threw me into a tree. I lay limp on the floor, watching him walk towards me.

"Funny, I thought this girl was important to you? I guess not, I'll let her go," he said.

I spat out the blood in my mouth.

"Go to hell!" I stuttered.

"Although, I know a demon who would love her eyes, I guess it won't hurt to take one!" He said, reaching in to grab one of her eyes.

All of a sudden, a firework appeared out of now where and hit Amaimon in the face. I looked down where the firework came from, and saw Bon, Shima and Konekomaru.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Get outta here!" I shouted, with great effort.

"No way!" Shouted Konekomaru.

"How did you know we were here?" I shouted.

"We saw Shiemi go into the forest and followed her!" said Shima.

Bon lit another firework, and rushed off towards Amaimon and Shiemi. A loud BANG went off.

"Shit, you nearly hit Shiemi!' said Shima, worried.

I looked over at Amaimon. His green spike had been hit; it now looked like a broccoli.

Shima spluttered with laughter, which rather irritated Amaimon. He charged at Shima and kicked him into a tree. He then walked towards Bon, but Konekomaru stood in front of him, protecting him. Amaimon broke Konekomaru's arm with a simple touch, causing him to stumble to the ground. He grabbed Bon by the neck, and lifted him up in the air. I watched Bon chock and splutter.

"You thought we'd just sit by and watch you get killed? We're your friends!" Bon shouted.

Friends? I thought my only friend was Shiemi. You guys were there for m the whole time. Bon, Shima, Konekomaru. I can't let them die. With effort, I stood up, and grabbed my sword.

"Guys, I won't blame you if you hate me after this, but I want to use my powers to save my friends," I said, and I drew out my sword, showing my true self to them.

Amaimon dropped Shiemi, and ran towards me.

We fought a great battle. I never thought I'd be fighting with my brother, sure, I've argued with him lots of times before, but he was still… family. I looked down, and saw Shiemi and the others. Yukio was with them. I saw the look in their eyes. No, they were my real friends, and if Amaimon threatens them, I'll kill him. I continued fighting him, letting out a rage I'd never felt before. I could feel my flames burning the air around me. They were hotter and fiercer than ever before. I saw a look of doubt in Amaimon's eyes. I'm going to win. For them. For Shiemi.

_You thought we'd just sit by and watch you get killed? We're your friends!_

I don't know if that's going to be the same, but I'm still doing this for you guys. I got a hold of Amaimon, and stabbed him in the heart.

"Go back to Gehenna, you bastard!" I shouted.

"Father was right about you, you have gotten stronger, stronger than we could imagine," He said, disintegrating into the earth, and returning to Gehenna.

I could hear something walking up to me. I turned around and blasted my flames at it. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Yukio, but he hadn't been burnt. What the hell? That isn't possible. I covered my sword, turning back into my usual self. I saw Shiemi running up to me, worried. She grabbed me and hugged me tight. Her arm was covered in leafs. How could she forgive me after what I did to her?

"Don't go Rin, I promised I'd stay with you, I don't care if it puts me in danger, it would hurt me more if you left!" she said into my chest.

She… doesn't want me to go. This time I couldn't hold them in. I felt the tears pouring out of my eyes. I hugged her back, crying onto he head.

I was about to apologize, but she stopped me.

"You don't have to apologize, you told me that we'd been doing it to much lately, so you don't have to," she said, pulling away from me.

_Hey, we've been apologizing to each other way too much lately; lets try not to be idiots from now on, ok?_

"But I was an idiot, I shouldn't have lost control," I said, not looking her in the eye.

She cupped my face and wiped away a few tears from my eyes.

"You were not an idiot. You saved my life. Thank you," she said, starting crying.

She hugged me again, pulling me down onto the ground.

I sat there, hugging Shiemi, but something felt wrong, like I should've done more than just hug her.

_I don't care if it takes the rest of the night, I will find you and bring him home, Rin, I promise._

**The love really is growing strong! This is sort of like the episode in the anime, but a little different.**


	11. Big Brother, Little Brother

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

I couldn't sleep. How could anyone? That fight really made my whole body ache, especially my tail. I looked over at Shiemi. She let me sleep on her bed tonight. She looked so peaceful, like nothing happened earlier. Tonight was the first time I'd ever cried. Mephisto told me that I hadn't even cried at birth. I guess the emotion took over me. If I'd cried in Gehenna, I'd have been beaten up by all demons in sight. Being here in Assiah has really changed me. Shiemi has changed me. Thinking about last night only made me think about Yukio. How the hell was he able to survive the flames? He was clearly hit by them, but how was he not burned. I saw his clothes, they were burnt and peeling off, so why was he still unharmed.

Wait, I'm an Idiot, the answer was staring me in the face.

Shiemi and I walked down the hall of the cram school. My hands fidgeted in my pockets. What I know can't be true, can it? Shiemi noticed my nervous look and stopped me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, and carried on walking.

She stopped me again.

"Rin, if something's wrong, you should tell me," She said, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, you will find out in a moment," I said, opening the door to our classroom.

Everyone was there as normal, but they all looked a little… frightened. I walked over to my seat and sat down. I looked behind me at Bon and Shima. Konekomaru must still be at the hospital. Bon glared at me, then looked away. Shima didn't even look at me. I turned back to the front, feeling hurt.

_You thought we'd just sit by and watch you get killed? We're your friends!_

I knew they wouldn't be my friends anymore after last night. At least I've still got Shiemi. She smiled, reassuring me. Yukio entered the class in a hurry. He pushed up his glasses and put down his books. I glared at him.

"Sorry class, I had to run an errand," He said, writing something on the board.

I put my hand up, waiting for him to answer me.

"No questions until after I have explained the task for today," he said, continuing with his writing.

"This can't wait, I need to ask this now," I said, lowing my hand.

"Rin, I'm the teacher, and I'm asking you to wait," he said, picking up one of his books.

"Well, I guess you could call me impatient!" I shouted, slamming my fist down onto the desk. "I want to know how you weren't burnt by my flames!"

Yukio stopped writing. He turned around to face me.

"What do you mean?" he asked me, innocently.

"Don't play dumb! When I hit Shiemi with my flames, her arm was all burnt, but I blasted you with an even more powerful attack, yet you were unharmed, so tell me how you repelled to fire!" I shouted, standing up.

There was a silence. I waited for Yukio to give me an answer.

"You have the wrong idea, you simply missed me, that is all," he said, turning around.

That's it, if he's not going to tell me himself, I guess I'm going to have to play dirty. Without thinking, a flame bolt came crashing into him. Shiemi grabbed me to stop me from hurting anyone else. I heard Bon shout something out, but I wasn't listening, I was to focused on what I had just revelled. Yukio stood there, unharmed. His clothes were in flames, but he was immune to my fire.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" shouted Bon. "You shouldn't have let him back in this class, he's too dangerous!"

I stood there in utter shock.

"I knew it," I said.

Yukio turned to face me. He didn't look surprised or shocked. He looked totally unfazed.

"Your half demon, aren't you!" I shouted.

Yukio starting laughing. H roared with laughter. Why the hell is he laughing?

"I knew you would find out someday, but Mephisto asked me not to tell you, but the truth is out now, isn't it?" he said, taking off his burnt coat.

"What are you?" I asked him, confused.

He walked up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I should ask you the same thing, big brother."


	12. Bad Weather

**I do not own Blue Exorcist**

I stood there shocked. Yukio, is my brother? I knew he was half demon, but not that he was related to me. Why did no one tell me before?

"I bet you have a lot of questions, and I will answer all of them if you wish," said Yukio, sitting down at his desk. "All our other brothers are only half brothers, but we, are twins. We were both born in Assiah, I was to weak to inherit the powers of Satan, but you were born perfectly able to inherit them. You were the demon that gave me my temptante. Because I was to weak, Satan banished me from Gehenna, and took you with him, to live there and become his prince. I was raised with exorcists, teaching me how to become one. When I found out that Shiemi was helping a half demon, half human, I knew it was you. Honestly, my whole life I waited to meet you, and when I finally do, I try to kill you. Even though I didn't inherit Satan's powers, I still have a few powers given to me. I'm immune to your fire, because when we were born, you were on fire. I wasn't burnt by you at birth, and ever since, blue flames can't hurt me. That should answer most of your questions," he said.

Shiemi stormed out of class. What is up with her?

"Don't think this isn't over!" I shouted, and ran after her. "Why are you running off?"

She didn't answer me. She just continued walking in a huff. I ran in front of her and stopped her.

"Why are you so pissed?" I asked.

"You promised," she mumbled.

"Promised what?" I said.

"You promised that you wouldn't hurt anyone again!" She shouted.

I took a step back.

_You can't hurt innocent people! Even if they are acting horrible! You just can't!_

"But Yukio wasn't burnt, I didn't hurt him!" I said, trying to calm her down.

"What if you were wrong? What if he wasn't half demon? You would've killed him!" she shouted.

"I knew what I was doing! If I didn't he wouldn't have admitted it!" I shouted back.

"You don't get it Rin! How are you going to get people to trust you if you can't control yourself?" She shouted, taking a step back.

I looked down at the ground, ashamed of myself. She is right, I shouldn't have done it.

"You've gone too far this time Rin," she said, and walked back into class.

Great, even Shiemi doesn't trust me. I sighed and walked back in. Shiemi had moved next to the girls. I guess I'm sitting by myself today. I saw them talking, all giggling. I didn't know they were friends. Bon blared at me, Shima looked scared, Konekomaru couldn't even look at me.

"Why don't you just piss off back to where you came from," said Bon, folding his arms.

I looked down at the ground. I thought we were friends, I guess I was wrong. I walked out of class. No one called for me. Not Yukio, not even Shiemi. God, why was I such an idiot? I had to go and break my promise.

Typical, you disappoint everyone around you, even your stupid Assiah friends.

I could hear my father, speaking to me. He always has to interfere.

Your mother would probably be laughing at you right you.

My fists clenched. My teeth gritted. Shut up!

The one thing you were ever good at was messing up. You deserved all the hours of torture.

I could feel my flames rising around my body. I walked out of the cram school, trying my best to control them.

That's it boy, let out the inner demon inside you, and finally do something worthwhile.

I wanted to. I wanted to let them out so badly. To destroy anything and everything around me, But I can't. This is Shiemi's home, the place she has grown up, and I can't take that away from her. I could feel the flames going out. I felt a raindrop fall on my cheek. It started to rain heavily.

Figures, you always were a disappointment.

I could feel tears coming out of my eyes. I stood there standing in the rain. He's right. I disappoint everyone. My brothers, my friends, Yukio, My father, even Shiemi thinks I'm a mess up. I started to walk in the rain, feeling the heaviness of my back grow stronger and stronger.

_You've gone too far this time Rin_

I know, and I'm sorry for being such a disappointment.

**Shiemi's pov**

The rest of the day was surprisingly all right. Paku and Izumo invited me to sit with them, which was incredibly weird. Izumo wasn't completely horrible to me, which was even weirder. They even invited me to a sleepover with them. I agreed, excited to make new friends. I spent the day trying to get my mind off Rin. Maybe I was too harsh on him, after all, he didn't actually hurt Yukio, and he has been having a hard time lately. Don't be stupid Shiemi, he broke his promise. I stared out the window, watching the rain pour down. It sure is horrible weather today. It was all right earlier, but all of a sudden it started tipping it down. When the bell rang, it seemed even greyer than before.

"So, you'll meet us on Saturday?" said Paku, packing up her books.

"Don't be late, I hate slowpokes," said Izumo, yawning.

I nodded and waved at them as they left. I looked over at Yuki, who looked extremely tired.

"Are you alright after earlier Yuki?" I asked him.

"If I were him, I would've punched Rin right where it hurts for that," said Bon, leaving.

"I'm alright, but I couldn't help but hear what you two were talking about," He said.

"Well, I-

"Cut him some slack, Shiemi. His friends despise him, he just found out that he has a twin brother, and he hates himself for what he did to you. I don't think you having a go at him is going to boost his self-esteem," he said, sitting down at his desk.

I remember the way I shouted at him back there. He looked so upset when he ran off. I should've gone after him. I feel terrible. I thanked Yuki, and ran out. The rain felt cold on my body. Oh no! I forgot a coat; I guess I'm going to have to run back. I started running back as fast as I could. No good, five minutes of running and I'm already wet. In the distance, I saw someone standing in the middle of the road, soaking wet. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. I gasped and ran towards the person. I grabbed him and shock him.

It was Rin.

He looked as if he'd never seen a colour in his life, or as if he never had any fun before. The sparkle that was usually in his eyes was gone.

"Shiemi… I'm sorry, for being a disappointment," he said, emotionless.

"No Rin, I should apologize, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you earlier, lets get back home!" I shouted, trying to pull him away.

"Home?"

He looked at me. I could almost see the sparkle again.

"Yes! Home Rin. Our home! You and me have to go back there because if we don't we'll freeze to death," I said.

"I… have a home with you, because you took me in, and looked after me," he said.

"Yes, you belong here, in Assiah now!" I said, wiping away the rain in my face.

"I belong here, with you," he repeated.

Yes! The sparkle was there. I smiled at him, and then started to pull him along with me. I felt him stop. H grabbed me, and turned me around. I stood there in shock, with his hands on my arms. He looked into my eyes. I never noticed before how blue his eyes are. Like the sea, or blue flames. Next thing I know, his lips are on mine. I felt a feeling I'd never felt before. And we just stood there, kissing in the rain.

_I'm sorry for being such a disappointment._

**Finally! I love this chapter ^_^**


	13. Confused

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

"See you tomorrow! Don't break anything," said Shiemi. She waved at me, and then ran out the door.

I waved back at her, grinning like an idiot. Shiemi was going to a sleepover with Paku and Izumo. It's a bit weird how Izumo is all of a sudden being nice to her, a few weeks ago, she would've been insulting Shiemi to her hearts desire. I guess everybody changes. Things have been a little awkward since the other night. Shiemi blushes every time I say something, and she hasn't been as chatty as usual. She spends most of her time out in her garden.

I looked down at my hands. Maybe… she doesn't like me in that way. Maybe that's why she's been avoiding me. I sighed. Of course she doesn't like me, why would she?

I remember that night like it was yesterday. Shiemi was trying to get me come back here, our home. When she said that, I knew I just had to kiss her.

God, forget about it Rin, she doesn't like you. I sulked over to the sofa, and turned the TV on. The notebook started on the screen. I wasn't in the mood to watch a sappy love story but I couldn't take my eyes off the screen.

_So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard.._

Funny how this film taught me about love. I reached my hand up to the ceiling.

_We're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you._

I felt something in that kiss, something special.

_I want all of you, forever, everyday_

I'm so confused.

_You and me... everyday_

Shiemi…

**Shiemi's pov**

Me, Paku and Izumo all burst out with laughter. We were watching a film and it was hilarious. I still can't believe it. I'm here with Izumo and Paku. Paku was always nice to me, but Izumo… I'm just glad we're now friends. Once the film ended we were all in stitches. Paku turned the TV off.

"Anyway, lets talk boys," she said, clapping her hands together.

"Urgh, Paku, why are you into that stuff," said Izumo, groaning.

"I just want to find out who finds whom attractive," she said, giggling. "Yukio?"

Izumo snorted. I shook my head.

"Me either. Shima?" she said.

"Please, that guy won't leave me alone. He's constantly asking me for my number," said Izumo.

"He's nice, I guess," I said.

"How about Konekomaru?" asked Paku.

"HA!" shouted Izumo.

I laughed at her. Izumo can be really funny when she's not being moody.

"Bon? I think he's got a great body," said Paku.

"Eww Paku! He's a total freak! All that defeating Satan shit makes me laugh," said Izumo, shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"He's really smart though," I said, trying to be positive.

"I'm only a little behind him, so intelligence doesn't attract me," she replied.

"What about Rin? I think he's pretty hot, don't you think Izumo?" said Paku, snatching the popcorn.

"He's a creep. No offence, Shiemi," she said, trying to get the popcorn back.

"Why would I be offended?" I asked, playing with a piece of popcorn of the floor.

"Well, you two are pretty much together 24/7," said Izumo, stuffing her face.

"Izumo! Give that back! Anyway, are you and Rin a… thing?" asked Paku.

The both looked at me. I could feel myself going bright red.

"N-no! We aren't dating, he's just a friend!" I rushed.

"Sure," said Izumo, sarcastically.

"Then you wouldn't mind me asking him out, would you?" asked Paku.

_I belong here, with you_

"Not at all," I said.

Paku looked rather excited. Izumo sighed and started telling Izumo the bad things about dating, and then the bad things about Rin. I could feel my head drop.

The rest of the night, I thought about Rin.

What is he doing right now?

_What is she doing right now?_

Is he thinking about me?

_Is she thinking about me?_

…Maybe the kiss was a mistake. Maybe it was just heat of the moment, he wouldn't like me in a million years. He wouldn't have feelings for a girl like me. I'm weak, and he's… so strong. I rolled over and tried to forget about it. I don't like him that way, and I'm going to forget about it. But why do I feel so lonely without him?

_They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other ever day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other._


	14. An Argument

I placed my favourite dish down on the table. Who would've known that I'm a natural at cooking? I grinned at my masterpiece. Sukiyaki, my favourite. I could smell it, and boy it smelt good. I licked my lips. I called Shiemi, telling het that dinner is ready. I could hear her running down from her room. She entered and licked her lips. I laughed at her, because that was the exact same reaction I had. We sat and ate like usual, except it was rather quiet. I looked up at Shiemi. I still haven't asked her about her sleepover.

"So, um, how was the sleepover?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with her green eyes. I could feel myself blush a little.

"Great! My first sleepover, and it was amazing. Paku was all boy crazy and Izumo was her usual self, except nice to me, I'm just glad to finally be their friends!" she said, smiling.

"That's good, I just sat and watched films all day," I said.

"As usual," she replied, grinning.

I smiled back, and continued eating.

"Um, just so you know, Paku, um, is going to ask you out."

I chocked on my sukiyaki. I coughed loudly, trying to breathe properly.

"W-what? Me?" I asked, pointing at myself.

Shiemi nodded, and continued eating. She didn't look upset or anything. She looked perfectly normal, like she was okay with the whole thing.

"So are you going to go out with her or not?" she asked me.

"I don't know, I've never thought of anyone in the way, especially Paku," I said, looking away.

I the corner of my eye, I saw a hint of red. I quickly looked back to see Shiemi blushing. She quickly stood up and put her plate away.

"Thank you for the meal!" she rushed, and ran out of the kitchen.

What's with her all of a sudden? I stood up, and washed up the dishes. When I was done, I went to go and see where Shiemi went. She was out in her garden, as usual. She was trying to lift something to heavy for her. I sighed, and entered the garden.

"You need a hand?" I asked her, walking towards the heavy object.

"No, I've got it," she said, trying to move it.

It didn't budge. I took a step towards her.

"Let me do it," I said, kneeling besides her.

"No it's fine," she said.

"You're not strong enough Shiemi!" I shouted, rather annoyed.

"I don't want your help!" she shouted back.

I tugged at her arm, trying to move her away from it so I could lift it.

"Stop it! Why do you always need to come in to the rescue! I can look after myself Rin! I don't need you to do everything for me!" She shouted, slapping my hand away.

I let go of her. I sat there and watched her try to lift the heavy thing.

"All I was doing was moving that thing," I said.

Shiemi sighed. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her kimono.

"Hey, lets do this together," she said, holding out her hand.

I sighed and took hold of it, but I slid on the grass and toppled Shiemi over on top of me. We stared into each other's eyes. We both blushed, and started laughing.

"You're so clumsy Rin," said Shiemi, getting off of me.

"We seem to have a habit of doing this," I said, leaning up.

We stood up, and lifted the thing that was heavy. Afterwards, I stayed in her garden, and helped her with fertilising all her plants. The seeds that she got in the forest had now bloomed. It was a ghost orchid, which are extremely rare. I watched Shiemi take extra care when sorting out the orchid. After we were done with the garden. We went inside and watched a movie. This time it was Shiemi's turn to choose, so she chose singing in the rain, and old black and white film, with lots of dancing. I'm not gonna lie, I got a little bored, and by the ending, I had my eyes closed. I wasn't asleep; I just couldn't be bothered to watch anymore. When it ended, I heard Shiemi turn the TV off.

"Rin? Are you asleep?" she said, walking up to me.

I kept my eyes closed. Maybe if she gets to close, I will jump up and scare her.

I heard her walk a bit closer, and sit down beside me. She sighed.

"I guess, I'm going to have to forget about the way I feel about you, seeing as you might go out with Paku," she said, and she leaned forward, and kissed me on the forehead.

I heard her walk away into her room, and turned off the lights.

I opened my eyes, and sat up, confused with what I was feeling.

_You are my best friend as well as my lover, and I do not know which side of you I enjoy the most. I treasure each side, just as I have treasured our life together._

**_Just for all the people who haven't seen the notebook, these are the quotes from it._**


	15. Beautiful Sunset

**I do Not own Blue Exorcist.**

"You better hope you've got some fast legs, demon," said Bon.

"You better hope that you can catch up, rooster boy," said Rin.

"What the hell did you just call me?" shouted Bon, getting into Rins face.

"Don't you think its time to wake up the barn huh?" Shouted Rin, provoking Bon.

I shook my head and turned to face Paku and Izumo, who were sitting by my side. Paku looked nervous. Today was the day she was going to ask Rin out.

"I still think you're being an idiot, I mean, he is a demon," said Izumo, stretching her legs.

"Half demon, and he isn't a bad guy, right Shiemi?" said Paku.

I nodded and looked over at the fighting two. They were still insulting each other horribly. Mr. Tsubaki was standing there, shouting at them to stop fighting and get ready to race. Today, we are comparing speed. Rin and Bon stopped arguing, and got ready.

"GO!" shouted Sir, blowing a whistle.

They sprinted off as fast as they could, trying to out run each other.

"Bon is one of the fastest runners I know, he has won almost every sports competition he's ever taken part in, and Rin is speeding ahead of him," said Shima, sitting down next to me.

"Well, it's not entirely fair, is it? Rin's half demon, which means he's got special demon powers," said Izumo.

"How you doing rooster boy? You look pretty worn out, maybe you should just give up while you can," shouted Rin, grinning.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to a punk like you!" shouted Bon, tripping Rin up.

Rin stumbled onto the ground, While Bon ran a head. He roared with laughter at the sight of Rin, which made Rin snap. He got up and ran faster than I've ever seen before. He ran way past Bon, straight to the finish line.

"You need to do a little more than trip me up next time rooster," said Rin, smirking.

Bon stormed off, out of the arena.

"Like I told you. Totally unfair," said Izumo.

I looked down at Rin.

_I guess, I'm going to have to forget about the way I feel about you_

Rin noticed me looking at him, and stared back. I could feel myself blushing. He noticed, and waved at me, flashing a big grin. I could feel my insides melt looking at him, and my face went as red as a tomato.

"Brilliant running Rin, now, Shiemi, Paku, you guys are running next," said sir.

I walked down into the arena, followed by Paku. I walked up to the starting point.

"Go!" shouted sir, blowing his whistle.

I started to run. I've always been a slow runner, and I saw Paku, running in front of me. My knees felt weak already, my chest hurt like hell. My throat hurts so much, I need some water. Paku wasn't very fast either, but she seemed to be running at a steady pace, unlike me. I looked over at the group. They were all sitting together, except for Rin, he was standing by himself. As soon I looked over he waved again.

_Seeing as you might go out with Paku_

I suddenly felt stronger. My legs started to run quicker. I speed up, going just as fast as Paku, no, faster. I've become a stronger person ever since I met Rin, I'm not that weak little girl who got saved in the woods, I'm strong, and I will never be weak again. I dashed past Paku in a rush. I heard a cheer coming from the group. Rin was cheering for me, and so was Izumo. The rest of them started cheering and clapping again. My friends. I ran past the finish line, and I fell to my knees, out of breath.

"My my, miss Moriyama, that was excellent! You have improved vastly over the past year, keep up the good work!" said sir.

"I will sir! I'll do my best!" I said, grinning like an idiot.

"You did great Shiemi!" said Paku, catching up with me.

"Thank you Paku, you ran well as well," I said.

We walked out of the arena together.

"Wow Moriyama, I didn't know you were so fast! Sure you're not like Rin, but… wow!" said Shima.

"Yeah, you are a really good runner!" said Konekomaru.

I thanked them both, and sat back down next to Izumo. She didn't congratulate me, but she smiled at me, and coming from her, honestly that was enough.

I walked out of class. I took a long time to change, no wonder Rin didn't wait for me. I don't blame him; I wouldn't wait for a slowpoke like me. But I'm not a slowpoke anymore, I'm strong. I walked through the school gates, going home the way I always do. I stopped walking, and ran into a nearby bush. Rin was walking this way, with Paku next to him. Was she telling him that she likes him now? I stayed where I was, as they headed closer.

"Rin, I know you're probably wondering why I brought you out here alone, and its because there's something I want to tell you," she said, stopping right in front of where I'm hiding.

"Well, go ahead," said Rin, ruffling his hair.

"Well, um… this is embarrassing to tell you," she said, playing with her hands.

"How bad could it be-

"Will you go out with me?" Rushed Paku.

Rin stood there, emotionless. Paku stood there and fidgeted.

"I think you're a really great guy Rin, I don't care if you're half demon," she said.

"And you're a really great girl, Paku," said Rin. "And that is why you will meet someone very special one day, just like I have."

Paku looked down to the ground, disappointed.

"Hey, that doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend, seeing as I don't have many of those at the moment," he said, lifting her head up with his hand.

I could feel a sting of Jealousy, even though he was telling her that he wasn't interested.

Wait.

Am I his special person?

"Thank you Rin, and I do want to be your friend," said Paku.

She leaned forward and hugged him. I saw her whisper something into Rins ear, and he blushed a little. Paku Ran off after that. Rin sighed and ruffled his hair again.

"You know I can see you, Shiemi."

I jumped. How did he see me? I crawled out of the bush and looked up at Rin. He raised an eyebrow, and smiled. He leant down beside me.

"Why were you spying on me?" he asked.

"I-I wasn't spying!" I said.

"Sure you weren't," he said.

He pulled out a few leaves from my hair. I giggled because it tickled. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his trousers.

"Lets walk slowly. I want to enjoy the sunset," he said, looking at the sun going down.

I looked as well. It was truly beautiful. A mix of oranges, reds, yellows and purples coloured the sky in a beautiful pattern. Rin held his hand out to help me up. I held it and got back on my feet.

"What did Paku whisper to you?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head; obviously he wasn't going to tell me. I tried to let go of his hand, but he held on tight. So we walked, hand in hand, enjoying the beautiful sunset.

_Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey.___

_At other times, it is allowing another to take yours._

**AHHHHH! they are so cuteee! I love writing this fanfic and I love making you guys happy! if you have any suggestions for what should happen, let me know ^_^**


	16. Painful Memories

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

_"You know I can see you, Shiemi."_

_She jumped, and crawled out of the bushes, looking up at me. I raised an eyebrow, and smiled, then leant down beside her._

_"Why were you spying on me?" I asked._

_"I-I wasn't spying!" She said._

_"Sure you weren't," I said._

_I pulled out a few leaves from her hair. She giggled because it tickled. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my trousers._

_"Lets walk slowly. I want to enjoy the sunset," I said, watching at the sun going down._

_"Rin!" said Shiemi._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"Rin!" she said again._

_Rin_

_Rin_

_Rin_

_Rin_

_Rin_

"Rin!"

"W-whaaa?" I rushed.

"You were sleeping, again," said Yukio.

"Um, okay," I said, wiping my eyes.

He sighed and turned back to the board. I looked at Shiemi, who was silently giggling.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I whispered.

"I tried, but you wouldn't wake up, you sure are a heavy sleeper," she whispered.

I huffed and looked back at the board. Yukio is teaching us about Gehenna, because a reminder about the hell I grew up in is exactly what I need.

"Now only Satan and his princes can create the Gehenna gate with their blood," said Yukio, drawing a picture of the gate on the board.

"Does that mean that you would be able to open the gate if you wanted to sir?" asked Izumo.

"Well, I guess I could, but I did not grow up in Gehenna like my brothers, so It would probably be a lot harder for me to create it," he said. "But Rin has no problem making it, do you."

"Easy-peasy," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Well, seeing as this is a lesson about Gehenna, why don't you enlighten us with your childhood, Rin," he said, leaning against my desk.

Memories of my past flooded through my mind. Bad ones. I shook my head, trying to forget about the past.

"Figures. He won't have much to say," said Bon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted.

"You know exactly what it means. You don't have anything to say because you were brought up in the lap of luxury, being fed by a spoon since you were in diapers," shouted Bon.

"That's enough, Ryuji!" said Yukio.

My fists clenched. I felt all my muscles tighten.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"You were a spoilt rich kid who got everything he wanted. You just got so bored that you decided to intrude in our world because you had nothing better to do! Why don't you just piss off back to where you came from and hang out with all your demon buddy's-

"SHUT UP!"

My flames roared over my body. I was so angry I could burst. I've never felt this pissed in my life. I could feel the demon inside me start to take over.

"Rin!"

Then it stopped. Shiemi's soothing voice calmed me down, and I had control over my body once again. Slowly, my flames disappeared, but my fury stayed.

"You don't know anything Bon! Here in Assiah, you have a perfect life! With food and water, and friends and family who love you. You want to know what it's like in Gehenna? Well it's not all sunshine and rainbows like here. In Gehenna, the moment you are old enough to walk, you are taught how to kill, hunt, rule, gamble, and fight. I was four when I was given my first weapon. It was a katana. I never had anyone there to look out for me, or wipe away my tears whenever I got hurt. If you're caught crying in Gehenna, you'll get beaten up for hours, and left to bleed on the street. And as for family, the closest thing I had were my brothers, and even they would beat me for simply smiling. Father was the worst though. Everyday, he would find a reason to do something to me. Even if I hadn't finished my disgusting food, he would send me to get stabbed in the tail. The only thing good in my life was when my brothers would tell me stories of your world, Assiah, and all the amazing things within it. The only thing I wanted in life was to be here, to be human." I said.

The room went silent. I saw a few people look down with sympathy. My eyes filled with tears.

"I always wanted to be powerful, to be ruthless and fearful like my father, but now, I know that I just wanted to be brave, to get through the hell I was living because I knew that someday I would be here…" I shouted.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of class down the hall, and out of the cram school into the rain. It felt so cold on my face. I started to feel my hands going numb. I felt so familiar, that numb, cold feeling. Just like in Gehenna.

I ran and ran, until I couldn't run anymore. I sat against a wall, and closed my eyes.

Rin!

_"Hey dad! Guess what? It's my 8__th__ birthday today! Look what Amaimon just gave me! Its called a 'book' it's a thing that humans use to entertain themselves, its called 'Harry Potter,' I wonder if I will enjoy it!"_

_"__Stupid child, always so curious about that world, why it's nothing but a load of stupid bull crap! No son of mine is going to read this shit._

_"But dad-_

_"__What? You still want to read it? Of course you do, you're always going to be a disappointment to the throne, you are half human after all, you worthless child…_

_Worthless child_

_Worthless child_

_Worthless child_

_Worthless child_

"Rin!"

Shiemi sat in front of me and put her hands on my face. I saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm nothing like him, like my father," I stuttered. "I hate him for what he's put me through.

Shiemi hugged me tightly.

"I hate him too," she said. "I never realised it was that bad."

I put my arms around her, realising all the anger that was inside of me. It stopped raining, but we were still soaking wet. I pulled away from Shiemi. She sat beside me, and we just sat in silence, holding hands. I heard footsteps coming towards us. I looked up, and saw Bon standing there. The angry look that was once in his eyes, was now gone. He sat beside me, and handed me his jacket.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't put this on," he said.

"Thank you," I replied, taking the jacket.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't realise what it was like for you-

"It wasn't your fault, it was my fathers," I said.

"Well, um, I'm also sorry for being an asshole for the past few weeks," he said. "If you don't mind, I'd like us to be friends."

I smiled at him.

"I'd really like that, Bon."


	17. Amusement Park

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

I lay back, feeling the grass tickle my face. The sound of Nature and children giggling filled the air, and made me smile. I looked over at the picnic basket I prepared, with sandwiches and fruit and cakes. Today, Shiemi and me are hanging out at the park. I wouldn't call it a date, but I'd like to. I peered at my watch. Where is she? I asked her to meet me at 12:00. Its currently 12:15, great. I sighed and closed my eyes. I just nap a little until she gets here.

"Rin?"

I shot my head up, and bashed against her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted, rubbing my fore head.

"Why did you get up so quickly? You dummy!" said Shiemi, rubbing her fore head.

She had a tear in the corner of her eye. She looked at me and wiped it away.

"You're late," I huffed.

"Only by 15 minutes! And besides, I was doing some gardening," she said, sitting on the picnic blanket.

"You and your gardening," I mumbled.

I opened up the basket, and watched Shiemi's face lighten up. She took a bagel and some potato salad. I picked up a ham and cheese sandwich. We ate our lunch happily.

"How long did it take you to make all this?' she asked, licking her fingers.

"Not long," I said.

It actually took me around 2 hours, but hey ho, I'm gonna let her think I'm a cooking genius.

"It was yummy, thank you for the meal, Rin," she said.

"Your welcome," I said.

"What should we do now?" she asked.

"Well, the amusement park is just down the road and-

"No!" she shouted. "I'm… scared of them."

I sat there in shock.

"Come on! You can't be scared of a place that's supposed to be fun!" I said. "Please? I've never been to an amusement park before."

She sighed, and nodded. I jumped up with joy, excited to go on some rides. I wonder what they will have? We walked down the road, and into the Amusement Park. I could feel my face lighten up. It was so colourful, and so excitable. I could see all the different rides from the entrance. Wow! I can't believe I didn't go here before. I looked over at Shiemi who looked happy, but scared.

"What are you so scared of?" I asked her.

"I just don't like big crowds of people," she said.

I saw the fear in her eyes, and even though she was being a wimp, I felt bad for her. I reached down, and took her hand. She looked up at me, and blushed. I smiled at her, reassuring her. She nodded, and we walked in.

"Woohoo! That was awesome!" I shouted, walking down the street.

"Shh! Its getting dark, and people might be going to bed soon!" said Shiemi.

"Who would go to bed now? Especially when the sun is still up?" I said.

"It's setting actually," she said.

That was an awesome day. I went on all the rides, I especially like the haunted house, not because of the jump scares, but because Shiemi was clutching onto me the whole time. She looked so scared and innocent, it was so cute. She went on most of the rides, but she refused to go on the loop-the-loop. She said it was way to scary and that she would fall off. I also enjoyed to water rides, and surprisingly, so did Shiemi. We had a right laugh splashing each other. It was as fun walking around wet.

"Sure is a good view," I said, watching the sunset.

It was even more beautiful than the last one, with a mixture of greens and blues as well. You'd never see something like this in Gehenna; the most you see of colour is when there's a fight between two demons, a lot of red is shown then. Shiemi looked so beautiful in the light.

_I guess, I'm going to have to forget about the way I feel about you_

I have to ask her about it, and about when we kissed. We can't avoid the subject forever.

"Um, Shiemi…"

"Yeah?" she asked.

Just say it Rin, say it!

"Do you have feelings for me?"

There, I said it.

She stood there, looking shocked. Shit, maybe I shouldn't have said it.

"Well?" I said.

You're making it worse Rin, god, I'm an idiot.

"Look, Rin, I'm just a bit confused about how I feel right now," she said, looking down at her hands.

That's it; I'm not waiting for an answer.

"Damn it Shiemi! Give me a proper answer! Its either yes or no!" I shouted.

"What do you want me to say? I just don't know!" She shouted back.

"I know you have feelings for me, because you kissed me on the forehead and told me you do!" I shouted.

She gasped.

"So, you were awake," she said. "Well, you want an answer? You first! How do you feel?"

"I like you Shiemi! I like you a lot! And I felt something in that kiss, that's why I turned Paku down!" I shouted.

"You turned her down for me?" she asked.

I nodded. We stood there in silence. She started to cry. I just watched her, waiting for me to comfort her. Well, not this time.

"I just can't do this Rin, I just want us to be friends," she whispered, and turned away from me.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. She's lying, I know she is. She has feelings for me, she said so herself. I'm not giving up.

"Shiemi! You always tell me not to hurt innocent people, but you're hurting me. I know you, and you need to stop lying to me, and to yourself! And even if you are telling the truth, don't you think I have a right to know why? Why you don't want us. So why, Shiemi? Why don't you want us to be-

She quickly spun around. She leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes widened, then my lips parted and I kissed back, mouth warm and firm against hers and that floating feeling washed over me and through me, and it was so amazing that when it ended, I just stayed there, my face so close to hers I could feel her breath, see those incredible green eyes, and that was all I could see, all I wanted to see. Tears came tumbling down her soft cheeks. She stepped away from me, and ran off into the distance. I stood there, taking it all in. She kissed me, that means that she feels something for me, but then why did she start crying? I slowly started walking back home, remembering the feeling on my lips.

_Don't go Rin; I promised I'd stay with you; I don't care if it puts me in danger, it would hurt me more if you left!_

She was acting like our kiss had broken her, and her reaction was breaking me.


	18. Piggyback

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

I tossed and turned on the sofa. I couldn't get to sleep, so much had happened tonight. When I got home, Shiemi wasn't here. She must've stayed with Izumo and Paku. Typical. I sighed and rolled over again. How the hell am I going to sleep here tonight? It's too hot! I stood up, and walked out of the living room. I don't know where I'm going; I'm just following my instincts. I found myself entering Shiemi's room. All her things looked so neat and graceful, just like Shiemi. I walked up to her desk, and picked up a picture. It was of us, when we went to the beach. We both were holding ice cream and joking around with it. I could feel myself smiling, remembering that day.

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Hey, we've been apologizing to each other way to much lately, lets try not to be idiots from now on, ok?"_

I sat on Shiemi's bed, still staring at the photo. My smile dropped, and I threw the photo across the room. Why does she have to be so distant and vague? You'd think I deserve a reason to why she doesn't want us to be together. In Gehenna, you would at least know why you were being punished. They would make sure that you knew why and would never do it again. I got punished enough to know what not to do back home.

No, this is home.

I leant back, feeling the softness of her mattress. My whole body went floppy, and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep…

**Shiemi's Pov**

"Paku! Quit sneezing on me! I swear, if I catch your cold you I will end you!" shouted Izumo, pushing Paku.

We walked down the halls of true cross academy, and chatted along the way. I spent last night round their dorm. I couldn't go back, knowing that Rin was in the same building as me.

Rin.

Don't think about him, Shiemi. But I'm going to see him once I reach the cram school.

"I can't help it Izumo! It should be gone soon," said Paku, blowing her nose.

"So, are you going to tell us why you had to spend the night at ours or what?" asked Izumo, looking at me.

"I. Um, just wanted to see you guys!" I lied.

Izumo raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, don't tell us then," said Izumo.

"I'm not lying! I just-

"If you're going to lie, be good at it. It was probably something demon boy did. Was he mean? Did he hurt you again?" asked Izumo.

"No. I hurt him," I said, looking down at my shoes.

We entered the cram school, and walked down the hall. You can do it Shiemi, just walk in there, sit down, and don't make eye contact with him. I sighed, and opened the door.

There was Rin, sitting with the boys. Usually, he would make eye contact, and smile as I enter. But he didn't even look at me as I walked in. I did notice him sigh. I looked away and sat down next to Paku.

I really did hurt him.

_You always tell me not to hurt innocent people, but you're hurting me. I know you, and you need to stop lying to me, and to yourself_

The lesson went by like a blur. I didn't pay attention to Yukio, I didn't write anything. I didn't even talk to Izumo and Paku. I just thought to myself, and what I had done. I…. I'm so confused with what I feel. I do care about Rin, but… It's just so complicated. Everything that's happened to me in the past, I can't like him.

But he is still my friend.

I felt someone touch my hand. I looked up, and saw Yukio in front of me.

"Are you okay Shiemi? Your hands are cold," he said.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"I don't think you are, you should go to your dorm and get some rest," said Yuki.

"Um, okay," I said, picking up my books.

"Rin, go with her to make sure she is okay," said Yukio.

I turned at looked at Rin. He still wouldn't look at me.

"She can go back herself, she doesn't need me to babysit her," he said.

_Stop it! Why do you always need to come in to the rescue! I can look after myself Rin! I don't need you to do everything for me!_

"Well that's a little unkind, go on Rin," said Yuki.

"It's okay Yuki, I can walk back on my own," I said.

"I don't want to go with her!" shouted Rin.

I deserved that.

"Rin is going with you and that's final!" shouted Yuki.

Rin sighed. He and I both knew it was pointless to fight back, when the battle was already won. He picked up his sword, and slumped out of the room. I picked up my bag, and followed him. We didn't talk while walking back. Rin looked angry yet sad. I felt so ashamed of myself for leaving him yesterday. I have to apologize.

"I'm-

"Don't!" said Rin.

I shut up, because that's what he wanted. I suddenly tripped on the pavement and stumbled onto the ground. That hurt really badly, but not as much as Rin ignoring me. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. I looked up to see Rin waited for me, but still couldn't look at me.

"You don't have to wait for me," I said.

"Yes I do, you're injured," he said, pointing at my leg.

It was covered in blood; I must've cut it while falling over. Rin held out his hand, to help me up. He still wouldn't look at me. I took his hand, and stood up.

"Your hands are cold," he said. "We'll sort that out when we get back."

I nodded, and tried to walk again, but Rin stopped me.

"Come here, I'll give you a piggyback," he said.

Before I could respond, Rin picked me up, and put me on his back. He walked without a single complaint with me on his back. I felt so guilty, that he was doing as this for me, while hating me at the same time. I held in my tears, because I didn't want to get them on Rin.

_I like you Shiemi! I like you a lot! And I felt something in that kiss, that's why I turned Paku down!_

When we got back, Rin carefully placed me down on a chair. He ran off to get something, leaving me alone. I tried to move, but my leg hurt too much. I took at look at the ugly cut, and saw all the blood leaking out. I gently touched it, and got blood on my fingers.

"You'll make it worse if you touch it," said Rin.

He walked in, holding a first aid kit, and placed it on the table. He slowly lifted me up and put me on the table as well.

"I don't want to kneel down, so…" je said, opening the first aid kit.

I watched as he started to clean the cut. It stung horribly. I winced, as the pain got stronger. Rin then carefully rolled a bandage around my leg, making sure not to hurt me.

"You don't have to do this," I said.

"I know I don't, but I want to," he said. Tying a knot.

He finished, and starting packing away the kit.

"Rin."

He looked at me, and made eye contact. I could see his eyes start to water. He then suddenly ran out of the kitchen, and slammed the door, leaving me alone. I let my own tears fall down my face, feeling the guilt and sadness flow.

**Rins pov**

I ran out of the kitchen, not wanting her to see me upset. I ran into her garden, and lay down against the grass. I was at first going to ruin all her flowers, but that would be gong to far. I watched the clouds float past, wishing I could just float with them. I looked over at the ghost orchid, and remembered the first time we met.

_My names Shiemi Moriyama, What's yours?_

I couldn't help but throw a small rock at the orchid. I then regretted it and went to see if it was okay. It was more beautiful than ever, just like Shiemi. You know what? Screw her. If she doesn't want me, that's fine, see if I care. I have other friends you know. Friends that aren't sissy-girly-cry-baby's. Here it is, my rebound plan. I ran out of the garden, and up the street.

I'm Rin. An awesome badass who isn't bad with the ladies. I can get any girl I want, so why do I want that one so badly?

_Love is a feeling you have towards someone special, like you would do anything for them, even die for them_

_Rin is my best, and only friend. He can be moody, rather unkind, and a down right pain! But he's also kind, and funny, and caring, and I'm not going to let you take him from me._

Now I remember why.

_**Loved writing this chapter, they won't say the L word though for a little longer ;) **_


	19. Meisters

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

Rin didn't return home that night. He didn't return home at all. Nights went past, and Rin wouldn't come back. I tried asking him in class but he wouldn't answer. I even tried following him once, but Rin could out run me anyway. I need to talk to him today, I just have to. I got up out of bed, and went into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Strange, my fridge seems emptier than yesterday. I'm sure I had more fruit, and vegetables. I wonder what happened to them. Recently, food has seemed to go missing over night. I guess I must've gotten up at night and had a midnight snack, but wouldn't I remember that?

After breakfast, I got myself ready, and I left my dorm. I didn't see Rin around school. He sits next to me in normal lessons, but he wasn't in. I had to make up an excuse for him to the teachers.

When I arrived at the cram school, I half expected him to not be there either, but there he was, messing around with Shima and Bon, while Konekomaru tried to calm them down. It looked as if nothing bad had happened to him, Like his usual self. I sighed and sat down.

"You okay klutz?" said Izumo.

I nodded at got out my books. Klutz was my new nickname to her, because of when I tripped over and cut myself.

"Okay class, today, we are working on your chosen meisters," said Yuki.

"Finally!" said Izumo. "I've been wanting to show off what I've learnt with Uke and Mike."

"We'll start off with the Arias," said Yuki.

We watched the Bon, Shima and Konekomaru demonstrate what they have been learning. They all read a scripture from the bible each, exorcising a demon that Yuki lured into the classroom.

"Very good you three. Next time Konekomaru, don't be to scared, and Shima, slow down while reading, oh and Bon, relax," said Yuki.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"Right, now Rin, you can demonstrate what you've been learning as a knight," said Yuki.

Rin got out a wooden sword, because the koma sword is too dangerous for the classroom. With it, he quickly killed a goblin. I felt really weak at that moment. Why is it that Rin can be powerful even with a wooden sword and I'm barely able to defend myself?

"Great work Rin, but you could've used a better way of fighting that demon," said Yuki.

"Whatever four-eyes," mumbled Rin.

"What did you just call me?" shouted Yuki.

"Are we next sir?" asked Izumo.

"Yes girls," he said, scowling at Rin.

Izumo and I prepared the summoning circle. She stood forward, and held out her hands.

"I humbly call the Gods of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!" said Izumo.

Uke and Mike, her foxes, appeared.

"Tear that creatures head off!" shouted Izumo, pointing at the goblin.

"Yes mistress Kamiki," said Uke and Mike.

They charged towards the demon, and circled it over and over. They eventually ran up it and destroyed it. I clapped, amazed at Izumo's performance.

"Brilliant job Izumo, maybe you could be less brutal next time," said Yuki.

"Brutal is my style, sir," said Izumo, tearing her summoning cards.

"Your turn, Shiemi," said Yuki, patting me on the back.

I nodded and walked forward. I waited for Yuki to lure another goblin into the room. I could feel Rin watching me, but I didn't dare look back at him, in case he ran off again. The goblin came flying threw the pipe.

"Nee! I need Mr Kobayashi!" I shouted, pricking my finger and dripping my blood onto the summoning paper.

Nee popped up onto my hand, and created a large tree, with branches that whacked the goblin.

"That's it nee! You're doing great!" I said.

Nee gave it one last punch, and it killed the goblin.

"That's it Shiemi! Massive improvement, but what is Mr Kobayashi? " Said Yuki.

"Oh, its what I named the attack," I explained.

I walked out of the circle, back to where I was before.

"Good job, Klutz," said Izumo.

"Thank you! I thought you were amazing!" I said.

"I know I was," she said.

For the rest of the day, we had a small test to refresh our minds on what we have already learnt. Bon got a 98, as usual. Izumo got 87. I got 79, Paku got 77, and Shima and Konekomaru got 80.

"Rin, you are giving me a head ache!" growled Yuki, giving Rin his results.

"Sorry teach," said Rin.

He got a 4.

"All right class, good work today! You can all go now," said Yuki.

Rin stormed out of class. I ran after him, but someone calling me made me stop.

"Sir wants to talk to you," said Izumo, walking past me.

Of course he does, and it had to be at the moment when I am busy. I walked back into class.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said, standing in the doorway.

"Yes. Is Rin okay? He seems the same as usual yet different. He hasn't set foot near you, not even looked at you, is something the matter?" he asked me.

"We had a fight," I said, looking down at my shoes.

"It must be more than that, because Rin always try's to get you to forgive him. He seems mad at you," he said.

"He is. I hurt him," I whispered.

_I don't want your help!_

"Well, I can tell that Rin is upset, maybe you should apologize?" said Yuki, walking up to me.

"I try to, but he avoids me at school, he runs off before I get a chance to talk to him! He doesn't even come home at night!" I said.

"Do you want me to hold him back tomorrow? So you two can have a talk," he asked.

"Yes please sir! Thank you so much Yuki!" I said.

"Hey, anything for a child hood friend!" he said, smiling.

I walked out of class, and back to my dorm. It was exactly the same as I'd left it. Damn, he hasn't come back. I guess it's another lonely night for me then.

_"I like you Shiemi! I like you a lot! And I felt something in that kiss, that's why I turned Paku down!"_

_"You turned her down for me?"_

_"I just can't do this Rin, I just want us to be friends."_

_"Shiemi! You always tell me not to hurt innocent people, but you're hurting me. I know you, and you need to stop lying to me, and to yourself! And even if you are telling the truth, don't you think I have a right to know why? Why you don't want us. So why, Shiemi?"_

I woke by the sound of rattling in the kitchen. I looked at my clock. 1:25, what could it be? A mouse? No, a mouse couldn't make that much of a racket. Got out my summoning cards, and summoned nee. And for extra protection, I picked up my torch and a cricket bat, just in case. You never know if someone will break into your house. I slowly walked down the hall. The noise got louder and louder as I got closer. I could feel my legs tremble. I heard the noise swear. So it is a person, but who could it be? I ran into the kitchen and flashed my torch on the person. In front of me, was Rin, holding a sandwich and some fruit.

"Um, hi Shiemi."

**Next chapter will be exciting!**


	20. Friends Again

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

"Um, hi Shiemi," said Rin, looking guilty.

I all suddenly clicked.

"You're the reason why my foods been going missing!" I shouted.

"Well I wasn't going to go hungry!" he shouted, taking a bite from an apple.

"Well if you want my food then you have to come back!" I shouted.

"You can't make me do that!" he mumbled, food in his mouth.

I stormed up to him, and snatched all the food he was holding.

"Watch me!" I said, putting it all back.

"So you're just going to let me starve? Gee thanks!" he shouted.

"You made me so worried Rin! Where have you been? Why won't you just hear me out? That's what you asked for!" I said.

"I been sleeping in the woods, and I don't want to listen to you, you had your chance and you ran away from me," he said.

"Well I'm ready to talk now! Please just-

I was interrupted by a saucepan falling off the shelf of my kitchen and onto my head. I fell to the floor, feeling the whole room start shaking.

"Shiemi! Are you okay? Shiemi?" shouted Rin, running over to me.

I could see him, but my vision was blurry. The room was still shaking. An earthquake? Rin held my in his arms, protecting me from anything falling. I could see clearly again, but my head hurts terribly. I held onto Rin, praying for it to stop. Something must've fell onto Rin tail, because he howled with pain. Eventually the room stopped shaking, and Rin let go of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I've been better," I said, leaning up.

Rin put his hand on my forehead.

"You're bleeding," he said.

I could feel the blood trickling down my face.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud, blood-chilling roar. That was no earthquake.

"Some demon must've done this, but how? It would have to be a very high level demon, but we have all sorts of spells and enchantments on these buildings, how would it get this close to it?" he said, confused.

"It had to have been close to cause such an earthquake," I said, wiping away a little of the blood.

"You're right," said Rin, standing up. "That means…

"It's in the building!" we said together.

He pulled me up, and we ran down the corridor, and into the garden. We saw a giant demon on the roof, and it saw us. It roared again, and started to make it's way down to the ground.

"Run and hide, I've got this one!" said Rin.

"But I can help!" I said.

"No!" he shouted, and pushed me away. "I need to know that you are safe."

The demon got closer and closer. Rin drew out his sword, letting his flames show. He ran towards the demon and started to attack it.

"Run Shiemi!" I shouted.

I took a few steps back. Rin was about to slash the two-headed demon with his sword, but it was quick, and avoided his attack. It started to circle Rin, over and over. It then pounced on Rin, making him fall to the ground. This demon is clever. Rin tried to burn it with his flames, but the demon repelled it. I'm sure I've seen that attack before, but where?

_You're not strong enough Shiemi!_

That's it. I'm not letting Rin fight this one alone. He needs my help.

"Nee, I need Mr Kobayashi again!" I said to nee.

Nee created the plant, and it grabbed the demon and flung it away from Rin. Rin then got up and stabbed it in the heart. The demon started to swell up. It's going to explode!

"It's going to blow!" he shouted.

He ran towards me, and jumped on top of me. The demon exploded, causing the acids inside it to go everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Rin stuttered.

He gently got off me. I looked around my garden. The flowers were all ruined, all except the ghost Orchid.

"I'm sorry about your flowers," Rin said in pain.

I noticed a burn on his arm.

"Never mind them, Let me have a look at your arm," I said, reaching out.

"I'm fine," he stuttered.

I reached out and touched his arm. When I got closer, I noticed his who back had been burned. The acid must've fallen onto him. Was he protecting me?

"It's fine, I heal quickly," he said.

"Stay still, I'll get some ointment," I said, running into the house.

For once, Rin did as he was told. I ran into the bathroom, and grabbed some ointment, painkillers and bandages. When I got back, Rin was looking at the ghost orchid.

"At least this ones okay," he said, showing a smile.

"Take off your shirt," I said, laying out the items I got.

"What did you just say to me?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

I felt my face go bright red.

"Not like that!" I shirked.

"Sure sure, I mean who wouldn't want to see me shirtless," he said, smirking and posing.

He then groaned from the pain of moving, I sighed, and walked towards him. Rin removed his shirt, letting me put the ointment on his burns. He groaned with even more pain because the ointment stung. I then wrapped the bandages around his chest and arms. When I was done, I popped a painkiller into his mouth and gave him a glass of water.

"Better now?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, smiling.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen a demon like that before, but it was powerful," he said. "You were great out there, using your familiar."

"Thank you, I had to help you, I couldn't let you do it alone," I said. "So, you want to talk now or later?"

"Yeah, sure," said Rin.

I sighed.

"When I was little, I lived with my mother, grandma and father. We were so happy living together out in the country on daddy's farm. We didn't need anyone else, only each other. But that all changed. One day, My dad and mom were fighting, and dad stormed out to the temple he often visited to pray. He was an Exorcist. That night, Satan came to the temple, and tried to possess the people in it. My dad was one of them. He died…" I said, closing my eyes.

I felt Rin place his hand on my hand.

"When I found out you were the son of Satan, it didn't bother me at first, but then I remembered about my father, and I…" I stooped talking, trying to hold in the tears.

I felt Rin put his arm around me.

"I'm so sorry Shiemi, I didn't know," he said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault, I can't blame you for what happened," I said.

"If it would make you feel better, you could stab me if you want," said Rin, moving away from me.

"What?" I said, shocked.

"I'm not my father, but it might make you feel like you got revenge," he said, bowing his head.

He looked so serious, that is was hilarious. I burst with laughter. Rin sat there confused.

"Why would I do that Rin? You're my friend, and like I said, I won't hurt innocent people," I said, smiling.

I remembered the blood on my face. I picked up a tissue, only for it to be snatched away from me.

"I'll do it, you can't see where it is," said Rin.

He lifted up my chin, and dabbed at my fore head. I stared into his electric blue eyes.

"You're blushing again," he said, wiping away the last of the blood.

"I know."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

That night, I let him sleep in my bed with me. He complained that the sofa wasn't comfy and that he accidently slept on my bed once. I watched him fall asleep. He looked so peaceful, so gentle. He's not his father, he is a good guy. I closed my eyes, and tried to get to sleep, but there was something on my mind.

Where did that demon come from?


	21. Stubborn Shiemi

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

Rin and I waited until the end of class to talk to Yuki. This morning, we decided to ask Yuki if he knew what the demon was from last night. I didn't want to worry the rest of the class. For the first time in what felt like forever, Rin and me sat next to each other. It was weird, and a little awkward, but it still was great. Izumo and Paku both gave me looks and raising their eyebrows throughout the lesson. They made me blush multiple times. Finally, when the lesson ended, we watched everyone walk out of class, and then walked up to Yuki.

"Ah! So you two made up?" said Yuki, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, but that's not why we want to talk to you," I said.

"Last night, a high level demon attacked us in Shiemi's garden, and it wasn't easy to kill," explained Rin.

"What? How did this happen?' said Yuki, standing up.

"That's what we were hoping you knew," said Rin, taking a step back.

Yuki leaned against his desk and sighed. He looked shocked, almost as shocked as we were last night.

"Around the dorms, we put all sorts of spells and charms to stop demons from entering, but sometimes, these types of demons slip through," said Yuki.

"So do you know how it got in?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Shiemi, but that information is confidential," said Yuki, shaking his head.

Rin leaned forward and grabbed Yuki around the collar.

"Don't give me that bullshit! We have a right to know! We were attacked!" shouted Rin, clenching his fists.

"Rin!" I shouted, making it clear for him to stop.

He took a deep breath, and loosened his grip.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Yuki flattened out all the creases on his coat.

"That's no way to treat your brother, Rin," said Yuki, smirking.

"Whatever four eyes," said Rin, kicking Yuki's desk.

"Please Yuki! We need to know what happened!" I begged, grabbing his hand.

He swatted it away, and shook his head.

"For now, I cannot tell you, and I don't even know if idea is true, we'll have to wait and see," said Yuki, walking out of class.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To see sir Pheles," said Yuki.

"I'll come with you!" I said, running after him.

"It's best if you don't, Shiemi," said Yuki.

"I think it is, Yuki," I said.

Yuki knew that I wasn't going to give in. He sighed, and continued walking. I looked behind me, and saw that Rin wasn't following me. Never mind that, I worry about him later. When we arrived to sir Pheles' office, Yuki turned and faced me.

"You should wait out here," said Yuki.

"No, I'm going in with you," I said, stomping my foot.

"You really shouldn't!" shouted Yuki, trying to scare me off.

I'm not a baby anymore, he doesn't scare me.

"I'm going in whether you like it or not!" I shouted, and opened the door.

Sir Pheles was sitting at his desk, eating a pot of instant noodles.

"Mr Okumura, Miss Moriyama, to what do I owe this pleasure!" said Sir Pheles, waving his arms around.

Yuki pushed me forward, to tell him about last night.

"Well, sir, last night, me and Rin were attacked by a high level demon," I explained, playing with my hands.

"Oh yes! I already knew that," he said, mouthful of noodles.

"WHAT?" said Yuki and me in unison.

"I didn't plan it! I saw it happen though. I was going to send some exorcists in to help, but I wanted to see how you two would deal with it, and you did very well!" he said, clapping.

"So you know what it is? And how it entered?" I said.

"Not exactly, but I have my beliefs, that it was a tamers demon," said Sir Pheles.

"I thought the same," said Yuki.

"Look, Miss Moriyama, me and Mr Okumura are going to deal with the situation, and it would be best if you are kept out of it, understood?" said Mr Pheles, walking up to me.

I nodded, and looked down at my shoes.

"Run along then!" he said.

I opened the door and ran down the hall. I am a little scared of Mephisto, seeing as he's a demon. I kept on running. Now I can find out where Rin is. Why didn't he follow me? I know he wanted to find out about what the demon was as much as I do. I ran around the corner, and saw Rin standing there, except he wasn't alone. He was hugging Paku, and stroking her hair. He noticed me, and saw the look on my face. A wave of Jealousy stung me. I could hold back he tears that I didn't realise were pouring out. I ran like hell away from them. Why was he with her? Is he… with her? Like a couple? I heard Rin call out my name, but I ignored it. He's fast, but I was able to lose him. I exited the cram school, and headed towards my dorm. Once I got back, I ran to my room, locked the door, lay down onto my bed, and cried into my pillow. Why would he hold her like that? Why would she let him? I know she still likes him but… maybe he does like her. I thought he would do this. At least I didn't see them kiss or anything, but I'm sure that was coming next. I leaned up and wiped my wet eyes. I'm not going to cry over Rin anymore, I refuse to. I heard a loud band on my door.

"Come out Shiemi! It wasn't what it looked like!" shouted Rin, banging on the door.

I didn't answer hoping he would leave me alone.

"I know you're in there! Come on, let me in!" he shouted again. "Please! I just want to see you!"

Damn, he didn't fall for it.

"Well I don't want to see you!" I shouted.

"Just open the door!"

"No!" I yelled.

"Fine, we'll do it my way!"

I heard him banging against the door even harder than before. He's going to break down the door!

"Stop it!' I shouted.

"Not until you come out!" he said, banging again.

"Okay, okay! I'm opening the door," I said.

I grabbed the key, and twisted it though the keyhole. I ran back to my bead and buried my face into my pillow. I heard a sigh and felt the bed dip down beside you. He grabbed my hand but I wrenched it away.

"Go away Rin," I said.

"NO!" he yelled. I flinched at his sudden outburst, and he quickly calmed down.

"Look at me," he said.

I ignored him, but that wasn't going to stop him. I knew he wasn't going to give up.

"Look. At. Me," he said firmly. I shook my head and began to quietly sob.

I felt vulnerable next to him.

"I don't get you Shiemi. One moment you act like we're friends, then like you're interested in me, then like you don't give a shit about me, and now like you're interested, just make up your mind," he said.

"Go back to Paku, she's waiting," I said, kicking him away.

"Will you stop it? I don't like Paku, I like you!"

I snapped out of it. I stood up and stared at him. He looked angry, confused and upset all at the same time.

"Really? Well judging from that hug I beg to differ! Don't you see the way she looks at you! Why are you still here?" I shouted, losing my temper.

He stood up and turned to face me. "You know I only care about you! If you would just let me explain you would understand!" he snapped.

I stared into his blue eyes, and he stared into mine. I always thought those dark blue eyes were so beautiful. Right now, I had a hard time looking into them. They made me want to cave. They made me hesitate. They made me want to give in and let him hold me. But I'm far too stubborn for that.

"There is nothing to explain, I saw enough," I growled before walking out. If he wasn't going to leave, then I was.

He stared after me. His dark blue eyes on the verge of tears. He was stubborn too; he didn't want me to see him cry. He couldn't let me leave.

"Why are you doing this Shiemi? Making me suffer! Do you like me or not?" he called out.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and looked him in the eye. His eyes were pleading. Hearing those words and staring into those beautiful eyes almost made me forget everything and run into his arms. Almost. I turned back and ran out of the dorm. That caused you to miss the heart broken expression on Rins face. I walked around aimlessly, so many thoughts in my heads. I ended up in a cold park, sitting down at a bench and staring up into the sky. I looked around me. This was the place we had our date. I sighed, and looked down at my hands. I heard footsteps, and I looked up. There was Paku.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked shyly. I nodded and turned my gaze back to the sky as she took a seat beside me.

There was a moment of silence until she spoke. "I'm sorry Shiemi," Paku whispered, eyes downcast.

I removed my gaze from the sky and stared at her, waiting for her to continued. She lifted her head and turned to me with a small smile.

"It really wasn't what it looked like. I was just sad because I had a fight with Izumo about something stupid. Rin was just comforting me, I'm sorry for all the trouble. He really does care about you Shiemi, please don't break his heart because of me," Paku said.

I was shocked. If only I listened, I was too stubborn to listen to him. I must've really hurt his feelings. Again. Suddenly, his words echoed through my head.

_Do you like me or not?_

He was telling the truth, and I just left. A huge wave of guilt hit me. I looked down to the ground.

"He was telling me the truth and I just left him there," I whispered before tearing my gaze away from the ground and facing Paku. "I have to go find him!"

Paku nodded with a smile on her face, I waved and took off back to my dorm.

I reached my dorm and burst through the door. There I saw Rin lying back on my bed, with his arms behind his head. He had his headphones on, blocking out the pain. He didn't even flinch upon hearing me enter. It was then that I realised how much I had hurt him. I turned my back on him. It must've broken his heart. Just like before.

_You always tell me not to hurt innocent people, but you're hurting me._

I rushed over to Rin and hugged him tightly. I heard Rin sigh, and return the embrace, burying his face into my neck. I could feel his tears hit my neck and tightened the hug. He was shaking, and I comforted him, whispering to him how much I care about him in his ear and gently playing with his hair until he had calmed down. We slowly pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"Why don't you trust me Shiemi? I would never lie to you! I would never hurt you like that, yet you choose to hurt me," he cried, viciously wiping away his tears.

I put my hand on his cheek and lifted his head.

"Rin, I am so sorry, I can't believe I did that to you. I am truly very sorry, please forgive me," I spoke gently, watching his sad face.

"You shouldn't be the one apologising, I should be. I'm sorry Shiemi, Paku was-"

I removed my hand from his cheek and placed my finger gently over his lips.

"Shh, I know. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Rin. I was to stubborn and my pride got in the way," I murmured, ashamed of myself.

Rin took hold of me and hugged me once more. His body was warm, and he felt so soft. Why don't I just believe him?

"About what you said earlier, I need to think about it," I said, pulling away. "Please give me some time, okay?"

"Anymore waiting and I start sprouting grey hairs!" Rin said, tugging his hair. "Take your time."

"Thank you Rin," I said, relieved.

"So, did you find out about the demon that attacked us?" he asked me, playing with his fingers.

"Yuki and sir Pheles think it was a tamers demon," I explained, looking down at Rins hands.

"Whoever it responsible for that demon is gonna be sorry for what they did," Rin said, clenching his fists, but then loosening because I was right there watching him.

"I wonder who it could be? I would have to be a tamer powerful enough to summon such a high level demon," I said, trying to figure it out.

"It would have to be someone who knew us… I know! One of the teachers!" Rin said.

"I guess we can tell Yuki tomorrow," I said, standing up.

Why would anyone want to attack us? Well, Rin is the son of Satan, but why me? Is it because Rin and me are living together?

**I might of copied a little bit of another fanfic, but that was only because i was stuck on ideas! don't worry, I know how this fic going to end ^_^**


	22. Mr Neuhaus

**I do not own Blue exorcist.**

The next day, Yuki held Rin and me back after class. I was nervous yet curious to see if Yuki had found out anything about the attack. Once again, I spent all night worrying about it. Every little noise made me scream. Rin had to stay up all night with me, trying to calm me down. I could tell that he was annoyed, but he never complained once. He would sit there, hugging me, rocking me backwards and forwards and whispering that its okay to be scared and that nothing is going to happen because I have him. He told a few funny stories to make me laugh instead of cry. I was fine when I was with him, but when he left my room to go back to sleep, that's when the nightmares started coming back. Eventually, Rin just decided to sleep beside me, and it worked. Slowly I nodded of to sleep… for about three hours. Then it was time for us to get up. I looked at Rin. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale. He usually sleeps for about 11 hours, which is crazy! But last night he only got three hours sleep. All the way through lesson he was nodding off.

"All right you two, I've been discussing this issue with sir Pheles, and we are going to interview Mr Neuhaus about the attack," said Yuki, pushing up his glasses.

"Why would Mr Neuhaus want to attack us?" asked Rin.

"I have no idea," said Yuki. "But I'm sure that once we've interviewed him, it will all fall into place. It must've been him, there's no other tamer in true cross academy that is able to summon a demon of that level."

"When are you going to interview him?" I questioned, eager to know more.

"Hopefully today, that is if sir Pheles is up for it," answered Yuki.

"Well of course I am Mr Okumura!"

The three of us flinched. I turned around and saw Mr Pheles standing there in his usual attire, grinning at us.

"Geez Mephisto! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" yelled Rin.

"It's sir Pheles to you! I have asked Mr Neuhaus to see me immediately! You two are to stay for the interview, I need evidence to prove whether he did or didn't attack you," said Mr Pheles, extravagantly.

"Cool, but if he starts pissing me off-

"He is still a teacher, Rin, you will talk to him formally," said Yuki to Rin.

Rin sighed and sat on a desk. He looked angry. He noticed me looking at me, and smiled to show that he was okay. I smiled back and sat next to him.

_Please give me some time, okay?_

_Anymore waiting and I start sprouting grey hairs! Take your time._

_Thank you Rin._

Rins been so patient and sweet to me lately. I guess its because he wants me to make up my mind about us. I looked at him, and all his features. His hair was so messy and wild, but it suited him. His eyes a deep blue. They are so enchanting. His smile, heart warming. I don't know how I feel. I like him, but do I like him like that?

Rins Pov

I sat on the desk, swinging my legs backwards and forwards. We waited for Mr Neuhaus to arrive. It was a bit awkward because Shiemi was sitting there watching me. It was weird, but I kind of liked it. I hope she was admiring me. After a while I looked back at her, and she quickly looked away, turning bright red. I swear that she blushes a lot lately. It is kinda cute when she does. I looked over at Yukio, who was pacing backwards and forwards across the room. Man it is irritating.

"Will you quit that already? You're making me nervous," I yelled, making Yukio stop.

"Sorry, I just never thought someone like Mr Neuhaus would do something like this," said Yukio, sitting down.

"He looks like the kind of asshole who would," I said, expressing my views.

"Oh I do, do I?"

Mr Neuhaus entered the room, glaring at me. I glared back, making him feel uneasy. I looked at Shiemi, who was glaring as well. Wow, Shiemi has got it in her to be mean to people other than me.

"You called me here sir Pheles?" said Mr Neuhaus, confused to why he is here.

"Well, Miss Moriyama and Rin have recently been attacked by a Naberius, That was summoned by a tamer. We have reached the conclusion that you were the tamer who attacked them, seeing as you are the only tamer in true cross academy that is able to summon that demon," said Mephisto, walking up to him.

Mr Neuhaus looked shocked. Not a guilty shocked, a what-the-hell-is-going-on shocked.

"I would never do such a thing, sir Pheles!" explained Mr Neuhaus.

"Then if it wasn't you, who was it?" shouted Yukio, storming up to him.

"How should I know?" Mr Neuhaus shouted back.

"You are one of the few teachers who know of Rins powers, you also were a member of the blue knight, and you're saying that it wasn't you? Guilty is written all over your face," said Yukio, grabbing him by the collar.

I ran up to them and pushed them apart.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled.

They both stumbled to the ground.

"Yes, I was a member of the blue knight. Yes, I wouldn't mind seeing the son of Satan dead, but I would never kill myself! If I did, I know that I would stoop down to Satan's level, and there's no way I would ever go that low!" Yelled Mr Neuhaus. "I would bring shame to my family. I know I would disappoint my late wife."

He looked up at me. I could see the tears falling from his eyes. I stared into them, and saw an innocent man standing before me.

"It wasn't him," I said, holding out my hand to help him up.

He nodded, and took hold of it. I pulled him up, and then turned to help Yukio.

"How would you know that?" said Shiemi, still sitting.

"Because look at him! I know a vicious blood thirsty murderer when I see one and he is innocent!" I shouted, helping Yukio up.

"Unfortunately that's not enough evidence, Rin. I have no choice but to take him to the knights of the true cross," said Mephisto, shaking his head.

"No! Please! I'm innocent!" cried Mr Neuhaus.

"Come along now, lets do this the easy way," said Mephisto, waling up to him.

But before he could reach him, Mr Neuhaus sprinted out of the classroom, running away from his imprisonment. Mephisto sighed and tuned back to us.

"I will call the knights to tell them to catch him," said Mephisto to Yukio.

Suddenly a cloud of pink smoke appeared, and when it went away, Mephisto was nowhere to be seen.

"But he's innocent!" I yelled.

"Stop it Rin! There's nothing you can do now!" shouted Yukio. "Shiemi, you can leave, I need to have a word with Rin. Alone."

"Um, okay. See you back home, Rin," said Shiemi, skipping out of class.

Shiemi's pov

I wonder what Yuki wanted to tell Rin? I sighed and shook my head, walking out of the cram school. When I exited, I saw Izumo sitting on a bench, watching the sunset. I walked up to her, curious to why she was alone.

"Izumo?" I said.

She turned and faced me. She gave me a smile.

"Took you long enough, you klutz!" she said, leaning back into the bench.

"You were waiting for me?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she said, stretching her arms up. "It's Paku. We had a fight, and I was being horrible to her. I said some things I shouldn't have said. I'm trying to apologise to her but she doesn't want to hear it, what should I do?"

"I could talk to her if you'd like," I offered.

"Nah, I don't want to get you involved," she declined.

"Well, when Rin is made at me, I try to show him how sorry I am by doing something for him," I said, trying to help.

Izumo looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by doing something?" she asked.

I could feel myself going as red as a tomato.

"Nothing like that!" I rushed, waving my arms about.

"I doubt Paku would like anything I do, there's nothing I'm really good at," she said, sighing.

"Well, maybe if you force out a few tears…" I suggested.

"Good idea! I can cry on demand," she said, demonstrating.

Tears started falling from her eyes. I'd never seen her so venerable before.

"Was it believable?" she asked me, wiping them away.

"Very," I answered, giggling.

"I hope she will forgive me soon, I can't bear Paku being angry at me," she said, looking down at her feet.

"I'm sure she will, you guys are best friends right? Best friends can get through anything together," I said, smiling.

_Rin is my best, and only friend. He can be moody, rather unkind, and a down right pain! But he's also kind, and funny, and caring, and I'm not going to let you take him from me._

"Thanks Shiemi, and I'm sorry for being such a cow to you before," she apologised.

"You're forgiven," I said.

"So why were you taking so long coming out?" she asked me, changing the subject.

I explained to her everything that had happened. The attack in my garden, the talk with sir Pheles and Yuki, the interview with Mr Neuhaus. Everything.

"Wow, Mr Neuhaus is a dick," said Izumo, shaking her head.

"But Rin doesn't think he is guilty," I added.

"Come on! Your boyfriends an idiot! Who else could it be?" she said.

"He's not my boyfriend! I don't know…" I said, looking down.

"Well, I'm off, see you tomorrow! And don't forget to update me on the whole attack thing!" said Izumo running off.

She waved at me and I waved back. I sat there, along, wondering who could've done this.


	23. First Exorcism

**I do not own Blue Exorcist**

Finally. Today we have our very first exorcism. It probably will be dead easy, but who cares? I was so pumped this morning. Shiemi kept telling me to calm down, but I just couldn't. I still haven't got used to killing demons, seeing as I grew up with them. But they all treated me like shit, so they're gonna get what they deserve. They also caught Mr Neuhaus. I tried to convince them that he is innocent, but they wouldn't listen to me. Figures. They won't trust me, the son of Satan. Yukio told me that the knights of the true cross are holding him in a prison. I have to find out who was the culprit behind this, I just have to.

When we got to the cram school, Yukio lead us to where the demon was. It was in an old abandoned temple. I was eager to get in there and do the job, but Yukio held me back to listen to some boring, stupid instructions.

"Alright then class, the demon that you are going to exorcise is a Mara. Mara are demons that possess statues of Buddha or Kannon in temples."

"Do we really need to know all this? Why can't we just go for it and hope for the best?" I asked, bored out of my mind.

"You can't expect to become an exorcist if you just 'go for it and hope for the best,' you need to think long term to survive," explained Yukio.

I sighed, and crossed my arms, allowing Yukio to continue with his boring lecture.

"They are demons with a long history, having supposedly tempted Buddha when he was about to reach enlightenment. They take advantage of the weaknesses and uncertainties of the human soul and attack humans openly. Mara take on the appearance of the statue they possess, but unlike other demons such as peg lanterns or possessed statues, the body of the statues Mara possesses does not become mobile, instead simply teleporting from place to place whilst maintaining the same pose. Once they reveal themselves, a purple haze rises from the statue and its eyes glow red. Despite being quite formidable, a pair of Mara having managed to subdue the entire staff of this temple. They are quite vulnerable to attack, a single exorcists bullet or the reading of a sultra being enough to exorcise them. Once exorcised, a black fog rises from the statue."

"Are you finished yet?" I asked, yawning.

"Almost. You will split into groups of two. Renzo and Paku, Konekomaru and Miss Moriyama, Miss Kamiki and Rin, Takara and Suguro," said Yukio. "If you do find the Mara, you must contact me or Mr Tsubaki."

"Yeah, no thanks, I can kill it without your help," I said, scratching my head.

"Its not that we are to help you, its just health and safety," said Yukio, folding his arms.

"Yeah, whatever," I said, starting to walk into the temple.

Yukio ran up to me and grabbed my arm. He spun me around to face him. He looked deadly serious.

"Rin! You must contact me if you see one! That's the rules!" He shouted, tightening his grip.

I wiggled away from him and smirked.

"Tough shit," I teased, sticking out my tongue.

"Rin!" shouted Shiemi, looking cross.

I sighed, turned around and stared walking into the temple.

"Come on Polkabrow, let's get moving," I said, ushering Izumo to follow.

"What did you just call me?" shouted Izumo, running after me.

Izumo and me spent the day wondering around the old temple, and to be honest, to wasn't quite what I thought it would be. I hoped there would be demons flying out from every corner, getting ready to pounce on Izumo, and me and I'd have to be the hero, and save us both from dying. That would've been so cool. But all we are doing is walking around this manky old temple, trying to find two boring Maras. In Gehenna, I'd only ever met one Mara before, and it wasn't threatening at all. It kept on telling me that my father didn't want me, and that one day he would end up killing me. I already knew that, so it didn't bother me. But it will probably bother Shiemi.

"We will have a better chance of finding it if we split up," said Izumo, running off into a different direction.

I yelled after her, telling her to stop, but she didn't. I ran after her, but after I'd run around the corner, she was nowhere to be found. Dammit, why did she do that? I called out for her, waiting for an answer. Nothing. Fine then! I'll do it by myself.

"Why are you holding back, son of Satan?"

What the hell was that? I looked around me, and saw nothing. What?

"We both know that you won't be able to control your flames forever. Like the day when that girl won't want anything more to do with you!"

"Shut up!" I shouted, clenching my fists.

"Why protect her? She's just going to die eventually, you know that."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, gritting my teeth.

"She's just a silly little girl. There are plenty of them around."

Keep calm, keep calm. It's just a Mara.

"She's saying that she's taking her time, but you know that she just doesn't want to hurt your feelings. She doesn't like you, and you know it."

That was it, I couldn't control it. The flames burst, surrounding me.

Shiemi's pov

"You see any thing!" I called out to Konekomaru, who was in another room.

"Nope! I'll go check along the hall!" he called.

I heard him running into another room. I sighed and sat down. I wonder if anyone else has found them. I closed my eyes. I didn't realise how tired I was. I bet Rin is bored. He was expecting something way more exciting. I tried to explain that Ex-wires don't get to go on big exorcisms, but Rin doesn't tend to listen to what I say, unless I'm shouting.

"Looking after Rin is a lot to handle isn't it."

I opened my eyes, and saw a statue of Buddha standing before me. I scrambled to my feet, shaking.

"Y-You're a Mara!" I stuttered, petrified.

"Why protect him? The son of Satan. Do you remember what his father did to your family?"

_When I was little, I lived with my mother, grandma and father. We were so happy living together out in the country on daddy's farm. We didn't need anyone else, only each other. But that all changed. One day, my dad and mom were fighting, and dad stormed out to the temple he often visited to pray. He was an Exorcist. That night, Satan came to the temple, and tried to possess the people in it. My dad was one of them. He died…_

"Stop it! Please!" I cried, trying to force the memory out of my head.

"Admit it, you're afraid of him. And eventually, he will kill you. He's a demon Shiemi, and his demonic nature will take over," said the Mara, eyes glowing.

_You're a demon, which means your bad_

I fell to the ground, tears in my eyes. I curled up into a ball. Please stop it. I don't want to feel these things. I do care about Rin; I'm not scared of him!

"You're wrong," I said, opening my eyes. "I'm not scared of Rin, he's one of the most important people to me in the world. But I am scared of something. I'm scared that I won't be there for him when he needs me!"

"After he had served his own generation by the will of god, he fell on sleep, and was laid unto his fathers, and saw corruption!"

I looked behind me and saw Konekomaru, chanting an Aria. H looked so brave, which was weird for him. The Mara shook a little and burst into flames.

"Run Shiemi!" he shouted.

I ran towards him, letting him lead the way.

"You didn't kill it?" I asked, still running.

"I don't know the verse for a Mara, I just weakened it," he said, slightly out of breath.

I got out my phone, and dialled Yuki's number.

"Yes?" I heard him answer.

"Yuki! We're being chased by one of the Maras," I said, looking behind me.

It wasn't there. Where did it go?  
"Look out!" shouted Konekomaru.

I bumped into something, and fell back onto my side. I looked up and saw the Mara.

"You stupid girl, if only you had listened to me!" it yelled, eyes bright red.

"Shiemi!" yelled Konekomaru, running towards me.

The Mara turned to face him. It lifted him up into the air in a cloud of smoke, and threw him against the wall. I shouted out his name, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Nee! I need you!" I said, taking out my summoning paper.

Nee popped out into my hand.

"You think that little thing can stop me? Your little friend already gave in to my power!" shouted the Mara.

My friend? … Rin.

The Mara suddenly tumbled over onto the ground, and disappeared. I saw Yuki holding up his gun. I shot it, just in time. He lowered him weapon and ran towards Konekomaru.

"Is he alright?" I asked, not moving.

"He hit his head pretty hard, causing him to pass out, but he should be fine," he said, lifting the out cold Konekomaru onto his back.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, walking towards where I was sitting.

"My wrist hurts," I said, holding up my arm.

I watched Yuki check it out, to see if it was all right.

"You've sprained it, but I can sort it out," he said, gently patting my hand.

He helped me to my feet, seeing if my legs were okay.

_You're afraid of him._

Bon and the others came running up to us. They all looked worried.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked, walking up to Yuki. "Is Konekomaru-

"He'll be alright, Bon. Where are Izumo and Rin? They're the only ones not here." Said Yuki, passing Konekomaru over to Bon and Shima.

"I haven't seen them since we entered," said Paku.

Where could they be? I wonder…

_Your little friend already gave in to my power!_

"Rins with the other Mara!" I rushed, starting to run off.

I didn't listen to Yuki who was calling after me. I kept on running. What did it mean by given in? I heard running footsteps besides me. I looked over to my side, and saw Bon, Shima and Yuki running beside me.

"You didn't think we'd let you take it on alone did ya?" said Bon, smiling at me.

"What about Konekomaru?" I asked, feeling my legs get a little heavy.

"Paku, Takara and Mr Tsubaki are looking after him. Right now, Rin needs his friends!" said Shima, interrupting me.

I didn't want to argue with them. Rin does need his friends, we ran together, along the corridors, around the corners, together. But where could Rin be? A loud explosion coming from the roof soon answered my question. What the hell is he doing up there? We made our way up to the roof, and saw Rin, who was demonic, and raging. I felt a slight wave of fear looking at him. It reminded me of when he fought Amaimon.


	24. Okumura

**I do not own Blue Exorcist**

_"Well, we're alone, what do you wanna talk about?' I asked Yukio, who was slightly suspicious. _

_"About Shiemi," he said, folding his arms. "I'm worried about her, does she seem… okay to you?"_

_"What do you mean?' I asked him._

_"She doesn't look very well, she's stressed, she looks like she hasn't slept in days," he explained._

_"Now that you mention it, you're right, she doesn't look to good," I said, scratching my head._

_"Well, go easy on her, try not to make her worry okay? She needs a good sleep to the looks of it," he said._

_"Why couldn't you tell her yourself?" I asked._

_"Because you know what Shiemi's like," he said._

_"Stubborn," I continued._

_"Just take care of her, okay?"_

_"Okay," I answered._

Shiemi's pov

Rin was as demonic as ever. His ears and fangs had grown, his tail had become longer, and the whole roof was covered in blue flames. He was facing the Mara, which had also grown, due to Rins anger. Why is he doing this? Why didn't he just do as Yuki said? I was about to take a step forward, but Yuki stopped me.

"Let me deal with this, brother to brother style," he said, taking a step forward.

"He'll listen to me!" I said, walking after him.

My legs felt so heavy that I was wobbling.

"You might get burnt, remember, I'm half demon as well," he said, moving me back.

He started walking towards the Mara and Rin. He pulled out his guns and pointed them at the Mara.

"Ha! Bullets won't hurt me now! The son of Satan's anger has given me power!" shouted the Mara, laughing.

"True, they won't effect you, but there are two princes of Gehenna on this roof now!" he shouted, loading up his guns.

"What?" shouted the Mara, frightened.

Yuki turned to face Rin, and took a step into the flames. Just like before, he stood there, unharmed by them. Rin roared a ear deafening roar. We all had to cover our ears.

"Rin! Look what you are doing! You need to calm down! Now!" shouted Yuki, walking closer.

Rin growled at him, totally consumed by the flames.

"Your words won't help him now, child! Ever since he came to this world he has become weak, and unable to control himself!" shouted the Mara, confident again.

"Rin, remember what I said the other day? I told you to take care of Shiemi!" yelled Yuki.

Rin stopped roaring for a moment, and looked Yuki in the eye.

"Sh…ie…mi?" growled Rin, starting to gain control.

"You don't want to be like our father do you?" asked Yuki, walking even closer.

Rins the sparkle in Rin's eye started to come back.

"You remind me of our mother, Rin. Yuri Okumura," said Yuki, standing right in front of Rin.

"My… Mother?" said Rin.

"She was a rebellious brat that annoyed everyone, but she cared about her loved ones," said Yuki, placing his hand on Rins shoulder.

"Don't listen to him son of Satan!" said the Mara.

Rin ignored it. Tears started pouring down his cheeks.

"You're not a demon Rin, you're a human. You're an Okumura," said Yuki.

Rin nodded, and turned to face the Mara, which looked scared out of its mind. He ran towards it, and finished it off with the koma sword.

"I'm an Okumura," said Rin, now back to his normal self. "Rin Okumura!"

We all cheered. Rin ran towards Yuki, and held out his hand.

"Thanks, bro," he said, grinning.

Yuki pushed his hand away, and hugged him instead. I watched them hug, and felt happy for them. They finally realised their friendship. Once they pulled away, Rin ran up to me and held out his hand, to help me up.

"Sorry if I scared you guys, I was just pissed because of what that wretched demon said to me," he said, pulling me up.

He looked so happy because he had finally found his true family. I felt a tear form, and I leaned forward, and hugged Rin. I felt his hug me back. My tear rolled down my cheek, and onto his shirt.

"Don't do that again please, it was scary," I said into his chest.

"I'll try my best," he replied, patting my back.

"What the hell happened up here?"

We all turned around and saw Izumo standing there, looking shocked at all the damage we had caused to the roof.

"It's a long story," said Yuki, pushing up his glasses.

"Where the hell did you go? I tried to find you but you ran off," asked Rin.

"I was looking for the Mara you idiot! I was down stairs when I heard all the noise, so I came running up here," she answered.

All of a sudden, another roar appeared, just as loud as Rins. It sounded familiar. All of a sudden, a demon, with two heads, jumped onto the roof right behind Izumo. What?

… It's the demon from the attack. It's the Naberius!


	25. Izumo Kamiki

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

The Naberius roared a screeching roar, and slowly headed towards Izumo. She looked petrified. She was so scared she couldn't move. I called out her name, but still no movement. The Naberius was standing right in front of her. A small tear fell down her cheek. I clenched my fists, and ran towards her. There's no way I'm letting any friends die today. The demon raised one of its hands, looking like it was about to slam it down onto her. I grabbed Izumo, and pulled her away just in time, for the demon slammed down onto the roof, intending to hit her.

"All of you get out of here!" I yelled, grabbing my sword.

"Me and Rin will handle this!" shouted Yukio, running up behind me.

I looked at Yukio. He gave me a reassuring nod. He trusts me, and I trust him. I saw the gang, standing still. What the hell are they doing? The demon started to charge at Yukio, but he shot at it, causing to blind it temporarily.

"Leave! Now!" I yelled, pulling my sword out of its cover.

Once again, the flames covered my body. The warmth was so familiar, and extreme, I felt so powerful.

"Don't piss me off Okumura! I told you before, we've got your back!" shouted Bon, not budging.

I looked at Shiemi, who nodded in agreement with Bon. Dammit, looks like there's no persuading them.

I lunged at the now healed Naberius, cutting it in half. It fell to the ground, Limp and motionless.

"Looks like there's no need for your help," I said, smug.

"Its not over yet, Rin," said Yukio, reloading his gun.

I looked back at the half's of the Naberius. Slowly, they started to move. I was utterly shocked. What the hell? I killed it! Both half's stood up, fully able to fight. How? Why is this thing attacking us again?

"I'll take the one on the right," said Yukio, running forward towards it.

He shot multiple bullets at it, causing the halved demon to roar in pain. Whoa, he's awesome! I heard another roar coming from the left. I drew my attention to the other, more violent looking half. It ran towards me, about to strike. I smirked, and ran toward it. I'm going to kill this thing once and for all. I jumped up into the air, and plunged my sword right into his skull. Just like before, he exploded, but not as viciously as last time. I looked to my left, and saw the Yukio had already killed the other one, without getting burned by the blood.

"You'll need to get those burns treated soon, Rin," said Yukio, smirking.

"Whatever four eyes," I said, in pain.

Shiemi came running up to me with Aloe, and treated my injuries again. Yukio stood there, looking like he was solving a rubix cube with his mind. The others came walking over, congratulating Yukio and me for killing those things. Well, all except Izumo. She was still sat on the ground, looking horrified. I should probably go other there and comfort her, but I can't exactly move right now, not while Shiemi's bandaging me.

"What you thinking?" I asked Yukio, who still looked puzzled.

"About the tamer," started Yukio, pushing up his glasses. "Mr Neuhaus is in prison right now, meaning it is impossible for him to have done it."

"But then-"

"Who did it?" said Yukio and me in unison.

"The tamer would probably want to see how the fight went, so that means that they are probably near by," said Yukio, pacing back and forth. "For all we know, they could be in this building at this very moment."

"Me and Shima will go and look for the summoning circle in the building, you guys stay up here and heal up," said Bon, running off followed by Shima.

"Be careful!" shouted Shiemi.

"Why the hell would someone do this?" I asked myself, slamming my fist down onto the roof.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Shiemi, placing her hand on top of mine.

"Soon enough isn't soon enough!" I shouted, swatting her hand away.

Shiemi looked hurt and sad. She turned away from me, and started walking towards Izumo. I sighed. I guess should apologize to her. I stood up, and followed her to Izumo.

"Izumo? Are you okay?" asked Shiemi, leaning down beside her.

"I…I've never be so scared in my life," stuttered Izumo, not making eye contact.

"Um… do you want a hug?" asked Shiemi, holding out her arms.

"No I don't want a fucking hug!" shouted Izumo.

"Hey! Shiemi was only asking! She was being kind!" I yelled back.

"It's okay Rin, she's just scared," said Shiemi.

Izumo, scowled at her, then looked away. Weird, Izumo isn't one to be scared.

"We should go and follow Shima and Bon, help them look for it," said Izumo, standing up.

"No need, I've found it," said Yukio.

I ran up to where he was, which was at the edge of the roof, and looked down. On the ground, was the circle. Some of the blood that had been dropped on it was still there, visible to see.

"Le's head down there, Izumo, go and find Shima and Bon," said Yukio, heading down, off of the roof.

Shiemi and me followed Yukio, through the doors, down the stairs, around the corners, and out the back of the temple. Slowly, we approached the circle. Lots of blood had been shed onto it. That must be why it's so powerful. I watched Yukio take a step closer to get a better look. He leaned down, analysing it.

"Anything that could tell us who did this?" I asked.

"Well, there is the blood, but we can't go around asking for a blood sample from every tamer, that would take years, but it can identify if Mr Neuhaus is truly innocent or not," said Yukio, still crouching.

"Anything else worth noting?" asked Shiemi, taking a step forward.

"The pattern that was used for the circle is rather unusual. Most summoning circles have the same pattern, and those that don't are still known well. I've never seen this pattern before," he said, just as confused as I am. "Why would they put it right here? It was obvious that it would be found…"

He trailed off, thinking. We waited for him to continue. Suddenly, He stood up and turned to us, looking concerned.

"The tamer that did this wanted us to find it," explained Yukio.

"What?" said Shima, running up behind us.

"Whoa," said Bon, staring at the circle.

"Find anything interesting," said Izumo, back to her normal self.

Yukio explained to them what he had just told Shiemi and me.

"Bon, you come from a temple, do you recognise this pattern?" asked Yukio, stepping aside so Bon could get a better look.

"I've seen many patterns before, but nothing like this. Sorry teach," said bon taking a step back.

"Why would they want us to find this?" I asked, curious.

"I guess they are tired of waiting for you guys to find them, so they are giving you some hints," said Izumo.

"What makes you think that?" I asked her, turning around to face her.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and yawned.

"Are we going back yet? Its getting late," she said, stretching out her arms.

"You guys can go, I'm going to stay here and try and figure this all out. On your way out, could you get Mr Tsubaki to meet me here," said Yukio. "Thank you. And well done today, you all did well."

Shiemi pulled me away from Yukio. I was going to ask her why, but I already knew the answer. Yukio needs time alone to think, and besides, I'm knackered.

_I'm an Okumura, Rin Okumura!_

Shiemi's pov

I looked at the clock. Its 12:30. When Rin and me got back, we spent the rest of the night playing board games. Chess, Monopoly, Snakes and Ladders, Charades, scrabble, Cluedo, all the games I own. Naturally, I won most of them, which frustrated Rin, but he was particularly good at chess, which I teased him about. Eventually, Rin got bored of board games, and decided to watch TV. I thought he was going to watch the notebook again, but he surprised me. He put on the walking dead, because he has recently been rather keen on zombies. I'm not fussed about gore, so I sat and read a book. A few times I did look up, and just watch Rin. He looks so happy lately. I'm so glad he's been having a good time. After that, I couldn't concentrate on my book. Maybe, I should decide now. He must hate waiting; he's such an impatient person. But its hard, I like him, but then again…

_You're afraid of him._

I guess I am a little scared of him, but not very much. You're going to have to make a decision soon Shiemi, whether you like it or not. It's not fair on Rin. I sighed and shook my head, disappointed in myself. My phone buzzed in my pocket, so I took it out. It was a text from Yuki.

_Shiemi! This is urgent! I need you and Rin to meet me out in the forest ASAP! It's about the tamer; I think I know who it is!_

_Yuki x_

Strange, this isn't Yuki's phone number. Maybe he changed it.

"Hey, we gotta go," I sad to Rin, standing up and wrapping a jumper around me.

"But this episode is getting really good!" he said, watching a person get their limbs pulled off and eaten.

I shoved my phone in front of his face and let him read. He shot up and grabbed his coat.

"Let's go!" he said, rushing out the door.

We walked into the woods hand in hand. I didn't see Yuki anywhere. We tried calling out his name, but there was no answer. We kept on walking, hoping to find him soon. Eventually, we came across a patch of land with no trees on it and torches surrounding it, so we headed towards it. As we got closer, we noticed two people wearing hoodies standing in the middle of it. I started running towards him.

"Yuki! I'm glad we finally found you!" I said, grabbing his arm.

"Shiemi?"

The guy turned around and pulled down his hood. It was Shima, looking confused. The other person was Paku.

"What are you doing here Shima?" asked Rin, walking up behind me.

"We could as you the same thing," said Bon, appearing from the shadows.

"We got a text from Mr Okumura to meet us here," said Konekomaru, walking beside Bon.

"Konekomaru! You're better!" I said, relieved.

"Luckily it was just a small head injury," he said, pointing to the plaster on his forehead.

"This is slightly suspicious, isn't it?" said Rin, looking around us. "We all got a text to meet Yukio here, but where is he?"

"Rin? What are you doing here?"

We all turned around to see Yuki standing there, looking just as confused as Shima did.

"What do you mean? You told us to come here?" said Bon, holding out his phone to show the text.

"I never sent that! I got a text from Shiemi!" he said, holding out his phone as well.

_Yuki! This is urgent! I need you to meet me out in the forest ASAP! It's about the tamer; I think I know who it is!_

_Shiemi x_

Suddenly, the torches lit them selves. We were able to see each other clearly now.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Rin.

We all stood there confused. All of a sudden, we heard a laugh. An evil laugh.

"God! You guys are soooo slow! It takes you forever to solve problems! I got bored so I decided to reveal myself!"

It was a female voice.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Rin to the voice.

"I was hoping you'd know that. Oh well, I guess you're not as smart as you guys claim you are."

The girl stepped out of the shadows and into the light. She was wearing a true cross academy uniform, had twin ponytails, and a huge grin on her face.

Izumo Kamiki.


	26. Possessed

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

Izumo Kamiki.

The girl that was my friend. She helped Shiemi many times. She helped me.

No… She betrayed me.

I can't believe I've been so blind. It was her all along. The answer was staring us in the face, but we ignored it. I clenched my fists and gritted my fists.

"Why? Why have you done this? We're your friends!" I shouted, trying to control the flames.

She simply smirked and winked at me, as if this was all just a game.

"But how? You're not strong enough to summon a demon of that level!" shouted Yukio, trying to figure it all out.

"You can when you're possessed sweet cheeks," she answered, pursing her lips.

What? She's possessed? But for how long for? Yukio must've been thinking the same thing, because that's what he asked her next.

"Ever since we found out your dirty little secret, Rin," she said, smiling again. "This poor little girl was so afraid, she couldn't help letting me in."

"So all this time, you've been lying to us?" I yelled, pissed off.

"Pretty much, but you guys were to stupid to notice! I mean come on! It was obvious! Whenever the demon was summoned, I wasn't with you guys! Shiemi told me the whole thing, so I knew what was going on! The pattern is an old shrine maid's pattern, which I happen to be! You guys are so naïve!" she shouted.

She's right. Why didn't we find this out sooner? We didn't want it to be true. That our friend wasn't really our friend anymore.

"Well, I would love to sit and chat but I have an order from your father to keep you busy until he arrives."

She darted towards me, faster than I'd ever seen before, and kicked me in the stomach. I flew back into a tree. Shit, that hurt. I winched at the pain. Slowly, I got up, and faced her.

"You're so weak now, son of Satan. I heard stories about how great you were back in Gehenna. Not from your father of course! We all know what he thinks of you. Its all because you met that girl!" she shouted, facing Shiemi.

Shiemi started shaking.

"I might as well put her out of her misery, and then you will resume your true demonic form," she said, taking a step towards Shiemi.

"Don't you dare!" I darted towards her.

Yukio stood in front of Shiemi and pointed his gun at Izumo, who didn't seem at all phased by this.

"You really gonna shot this pretty little thing? Fine, go ahead! Kill me while you have the chance!" she shouted, opening out her arms.

Yukio's hand started trembling. He didn't know whether to shoot her or not. Izumo started laughing again.

"You humans are weak! Every last one of you!" she shouted.

She turned to face Shiemi again, and walked up to her. That's it. I charged at her, revelling my sword. I jumped up into the air, ready to strike. But she was quick, and dodged my attack.

"Come on kid! You're never going to be able to defeat me if you hold onto your human feelings! And imagine how badly your ass is gonna get kicked by your dad!" she shirked.

I charged at her again, fury rising from within me. I got closer to her, now is the perfect time to hit her. I raised my sword and-

She moved out of the behind me, and crushed my tail with her foot. I screamed in agony, knelling down in pain.

"A true gentleman learns to keep his tail hidden, seeing as its his weakest spot," tutted Izumo, walking back over to Shiemi.

"Please Izumo, we're friends!" begged Shiemi, crawling away from her.

"Ha! This girl loathes you! I was only getting in good with you so that you would trust me. Stupid girl," said Izumo.

She grabbed Shiemi by the hair, and pulled her up. I growled, trying to stand up myself to stop her. She raised her hand, and slapped it across Shiemi's face. I roared at her, loud as I could be. How dare she hurt Shiemi. All of a sudden, Shima went charging at her with his monk's staff, screaming at the top of his lungs. What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?

"AYEEEEEEE!" Screamed Shima, running towards her.

Izumo snatched the staff from him easily. Shima looked terrified.

"You idiot," said Izumo.

She lunged forward, and stabbed Shima in the arm with the staff. Shima fell back onto the ground, crying with pain.

"Shima!" shouted Bon.

He ran towards Izumo, chanting an Aria.

"Do not conform any longer to the pattern of this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind. Then you will be able to test and approve what God's will is—his good, pleasing and perfect will!" chanted Bon, expecting something to happen.

Izumo stood still, unharmed. She yawned and walked up to him.

"I guess you tickled me a little. Wow, I expected more than this, you guys really are useless," she said. "That what she always thought of you guys."

She grabbed Bon's neck, and lifted him up into the air. Bon spluttered and chocked. Why did they do that? They are such idiots! I looked over at the others. Konekomaru looked as if he was about to do something, and Paku was petrified.

"I have been crucified with Christ and I no longer live, but Christ lives in me. The life I live in the body, I live by faith in the Son of God, who loved me and gave himself for me!" chanted Konekomaru.

Izumo still was unharmed. She dropped Bon, and clapped sarcastically, walking towards Konekomaru.

"That was even worse than the last one! You Arias sure have gotten a lot worse over the years!" she said.

She suddenly couldn't move any closer to Konekomaru. What the hell did he do? Izumo screamed and banged at the invisible barrio that blocked her.

"Who's the idiot now! That aria was a protective barrier against demons! Wait a go Konekomaru!" stuttered Bon, lifting the injured Shima to his feet.

"You can't pass the barrier!" said Konekomaru.

"That may be true, but I still have three of your friends!" said Izumo, turning to Shiemi, Bon and Shima.

She smiled and evil smile and ran towards them. A shot ran out from Yukio's gun, and into her leg. Izumo stumbled to the ground, cursing Yukio's name.

"Run while you can!" he shouted to them, gesturing them to run behind the barrier.

They started to run while they had a chance. Bon stumbled a little while carrying Shima, but Shiemi helped him. Izumo started to rise, with an angry look on her face. She must be pretty pissed off. She screamed and ran towards them. Bon threw Shima behind the barrier, and followed him behind it. But Izumo grabbed hold of Shiemi's arm at the last moment.

"Get the hell off of her!" I yelled, running towards them.

I was about to exit the barrier, until something stopped me. Bon, Konekomaru and Yukio held me back, moving me away from it.

"What are you guys doing? I got to save her!" I yelled, trying to break free.

They held onto me tightly, and wouldn't let go.

"Stop it Rin! She's trying to lure you out! It's you she wants, not Shiemi!" explained Yukio. "You need to calm down, you're giving her what she wants!"

"Calm down? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? Shiemi is out there with that demon, and you expect me to just calm down?" I yelled, struggling to move.

Izumo pushed Shiemi down onto the ground, forcefully. Shiemi cried a little, causing me to clench my fists. Izumo looked back over to me, and smiled.

"What they are saying is true, Rin. I do want you to come out here to fight me. Only you. But it seems your friends won't let you cooperate, so I'm going to have a little fun with your girl," said Izumo, smirking.

"What the hell does that mean?" I yelled, gritting my teeth.

"Wait and see. Satan will be here soon, and I'm sure he'd love a to have some fun with your girlfriend," she said, shirking with laughter.

That was it. I pushed them off of me, and headed towards the barrier. I was about to step out, but I couldn't. The barrier wouldn't let me. I banged on it, yelling at Izumo stop.

"You idiot, didn't you hear what the bald kid said? It stops _all _demons from getting onto the other side!" laughed Izumo, grabbing Shiemi and lifting her up.

Shiemi looked at me, and cried a little. She looked so scared and hurt, more scared than I'd ever seen before.

This… This isn't happening.

I fell to the ground, feeling my own tears flow down my face. Why did this all have to happen to me? All I wanted was to live my life in Assiah. Why can't I just be like everyone else? Why did this have to happen?

I wiped away my tears, and looked up at them. If I can't help Shiemi, she's going to have to do it herself. I stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"Shiemi! Listen to me, I can't help you, so you're going to have to do this by yourself!" I yelled, trying to get her to escape.

"Izumo took hold of her by the neck and lifted her up into the air. Shiemi chocked with pain, and cried again.

"Come on Shiemi, you can do this, I know you're strong enough to!" I yelled, determined.

Shiemi looked me in the eye. She looked scared, but I could see her mouthing something.

_I don't want to be the damsel in distress!_

All of a sudden, she kicked Izumo in the chest, and fell to the ground. My eyes widened. She started to run. Run faster Shiemi! Run like you've never run before! And she did. Izumo was fast, but Shiemi was faster. She ran up to me, in what seemed like slow motion. I help out my arms, and she ran into them, crying. We fell to the ground, relieved that she was okay. I wiped away her tears and patted her back.

"I knew you could do it Shiemi," I mumbled into her head.

She nodded, and hugged me tightly. I heard a clap coming from beyond the barrier. I looked up and saw Izumo clapping again.

"That was beautiful, just like a movie!" she said, pretending to wipe away a tear. "But you know, these barriers don't last forever, and by the looks of it, yours won't last much longer."

"She's right," said Yukio. "In a matter of minutes, she's going to be able to pass. I suppose I gotta do what I gotta do."

Yukio held up his gun again, and pointed it at Izumo. I heard footsteps behind me, walking up to the barrier.

"Izumo stop!"

Paku was standing there, upset.

"Oh and look who it is! The let down of a best friend!" said Izumo, smiling.

"Come on! You're better than this! I know you can beat this demon!" said Paku, desperate.

"Sorry sweetie, it doesn't work that way," replied Izumo, shaking her head.

"You're my best friend," said Paku. "And I'm sorry I fell out with you, I know you meant well. Please come back to me Izumo, Please!"  
Izumo laughed loudly. She took a few steps back to control herself.

"You were never my friend, I simply needed someone to pal around with, and you were eager to be my volunteer," said Izumo, coldly.

"You don't mean that!" shouted Paku, starting to cry.

"Sure I do. I read all her thoughts, remember?" she said, crossing her arms.

What a bitch. I'm sure she's lying. I've never seen two friends as close as they are.

She's lying. I know she is.

"Devour the eight Princess. Slay the serpent!"

Suddenly, a woman in a bikini top stabbed Izumo in the arm. Izumo stumbled backwards, clutching her arm. She roared in pain. The woman smirked, and walked towards her. She kicked her to the ground, and flicked her hair back.

"O lord, blind a milestone around its neck so that that it shall never again rise from the depths of the leviathan!" she chanted.

"S-stop it! Damn you exorcist!" stuttered Izumo, spitting out blood.

"Chain it in darkness eternal, where it will not hear nor see!" finished the woman, taking a step back.

A cloud of black smoke came poring out of Izumo's mouth. It looked like she was screaming. When it stopped, she fell back onto the ground. The woman sighed, and turned to face us.

"It's been a while, Yukio," she said, placing her hand on her hip.

**The ending is just around the corner! Kind of sad when you think about it :(**


	27. Gehenna Gate

**SOOOOOO close to the end!**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

"Is she okay?' I asked the woman, curious.

"She'll be fine. I exorcised the demon inside her. She'll go back to her normal self, but her arm might need some tending to," she said, leaning down to Izumo. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Shura Kirigakure, and I'm an upper first class exorcist."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kirigakure," said Shiemi, politely.

"At least one of you has manners," mumbled Shura.

"I'll go treat Izumo," said Yukio, walking up to her.

"Yeah well you might want to do it quickly, didn't she say that Satan is coming?" said Shura, slumping down onto the ground.

"Yeah, she did," said Yukio, taking out his first aid kit. "Off topic question, but what are you doing here?"

"I've been following you guys around for a while now, and when I saw this kid attacking you I knew I had to jump in and save your asses," she said, taking out a can of beer from her pocket.

"Why have you been following us?" asked Bon, patching Shima up.

"The Vatican wanted me to investigate you after your little fight with the earth king," she said, taking a sip. "Anyway, you guys should get prepared, because you know, the most powerful demon from Gehenna is coming to fight you."

"This is why I tried to avoid you for all those years," mumbled Yukio.

"Aww, love you too you four eyed chicken!" she said, patting him on the back.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted.

I shook my head and turned my attention away from their bickering. Shiemi smiled at me, innocently.

_Making Shiemi a part of your life is dangerous for both of you, but more for her. You knew that befriending her would put her into danger but you ignored that, simply because you wanted a friend. Well, if you don't want your friend to die, I suggest you leave Assiah and never return! Cause if you don't, Satan himself will kill her, and there will be nothing you can do to stop him!_

"I think you should go, all of you should go. It's me Satan want's," I said, looking away from her.

"What? No way! Not after everything that's happened!" said Shiemi, holding my hand.

"Yeah, as if I'm leaving. Let's not forget that I want to kick Satan's ass as well," said Bon, chucking.

"You're going to need help, Okumura," said Konekomaru, smiling.

I looked at each of them. They all looked so…happy. But why? If they stay, they are going to die. I shook my head, and moved my hand away from Shiemi's.

"I'm not going to drag you guys into this, this is my fight," I said, trying to persuade them.

"Hell! As if I'm leaving," said Bon.

"I'm serious guys!" I shouted, standing up.

"Why don't you want us to help you? Do you think that we're not strong enough?" asked Bon, getting up in my face.

"No, its just-

"Or maybe you wanna play the big man in front of your dad," said Bon, pissed off.

"Stop it!" I shouted, causing Bon to take a few steps back. "I don't want you guys to fight, because… I don't want anyone to die because of me!"

Bon's eyes widened, and looked down at the ground. So now he finally gets it. He looked up at me again, and smiled.

"If I am going to die tonight, it won't be for you. It'll be for me. I want to defeat Satan too, remember?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"But-"

"No discussions! We're helping you!" said Shiemi walking towards me. "You need us, Rin."

I took a step back, and looked down at the ground. They don't understand the power of Satan. If they're there, I might not be able to protect them. Satan will aim for them because they are weak. I sighed, and nodded. There's no convincing them. The only thing I can do is try to protect them. With my life.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. We stumbled and toppled over, trying to get our balance.

"Get ready kids! The fun's just beginning!" shouted Shura, taking out her sword.

I grabbed mine, getting ready for the action. A square appeared on the ground, turning black. It started to produce little demons, moaning and screeching, in a pool like arena. The gate is opening. Two pairs of eyes appeared, and two statues of goblins. A powerful blast of blue flames burst from the gate and into the sky, causing us to fly backwards. I crashed into a tree, painfully. I look over at the others; too see if they were okay. They were mostly okay. Shura stood up, and pointed her sword at the gate, waiting for something else to happen.

We waited, but nothing happened. I stood up and walked over to the gate.

"Don't Rin! It's dangerous!" shouted Yukio.

"I'll be fine, I'm just gonna check," I said peering into the gate. "Besides, if noting going to happen I might as well seal off the gate-"

A hand rose from the gate, and grabbed my arm. Before I could say anything else, it pulled me down, back into Gehenna.

"Rin! No!" shouted Shiemi, chasing after me.

She grabbed my hand, trying to pull me back up. It was no use; it was too strong for her.

"Let go of me Shiemi! You'll have a chance to run!" I said, looking up at her.

My neck was under the gate, and on the other side. Shiemi shook her head, and didn't let go.

"I'm not going to lose you!" She shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The hand pulled me one last time, and spent me onto the other side, with Shiemi still holding on.

_Worthless child_

I awoke hearing the words of my father. I must've passed whilst entering Gehenna. I looked around me to see Shiemi lying on the floor beside me. I shook her slightly, to wake her. She slowly opened her eyes. I looked up at the world in which I grew up. Still just as bleak and miserable as before. Here's where I rotted for 15 years.

"Rin!"

I looked behind me to see the others running towards us.

"You Idiots! What the hell are you doing here? Satan pulled me down here because he's more powerful in Gehenna!" I shouted.

"That's why were aren't letting you face him alone! You're not your father Rin! You aren't as powerful as him," said Shura, out of breath. "I seriously need to do more running."

"So, this is Gehenna, the place I was banished from since birth," said Yukio, looking around him at the world we had entered.

"Doesn't quite live up to the standards of Assiah," I said, scratching my head.

"Oh, it doesn't, does it?"

I looked behind me, to see the monster that ruined my life. The demon that changed me, and deprived me of Assiah.

Satan.


	28. Looking Back

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

My father smiled at me, and gave me a look so horrifying; you'd have nightmares for weeks. He slowly started walking towards the others and me, smiling even more each step. I quickly got on my feet and stood my ground. My father can smell weakness, and I'm not going to give that to him.

"So! These are the little brats that have been filling your head with stupid fucking ideas!" he said, pointing at the crew. "BWAHAHAHAHA! You look like a musical! What are you gonna do? Sing me to death? BWAHAHAHA!"

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I, I have to defeat him. I will do it. I took a step forward towards the man I used to call my father, and held out my sword.

"Don't insult them! Or else this will be going straight through you chest!" I shouted, making my point clear.

He roared with laughter again, making me feel like a fool.

"You always were an amusing child, how the demons have missed you Rin! I wish I could say the same! BWAHAHAHA!" he bellowed.

He suddenly started charging towards us. I told the others to stay back, and I drew out my sword, revealing my flames. I ran towards him, ready to strike.

"Stupid child."

He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me in the air. I gasped for what little air I could get, because he was squeezing me so tightly. He chuckled at my pain, just like he used to when I was little. I tried to escape his grip, but it was impossible. He's too strong.

"Rin!"

Shiemi's voice ringed my eardrums. I looked down to see Shiemi summoning Nee.

"Nee, help Rin with some Fukuoka!" she said to Nee on her shoulder.

"Nee!" replied her familiar, and it sprouted a giant tree from its belly.

The tree's branch rose into the air, about to whack Satan around the head. But Satan was quick as a flash to react to this attack. He grabbed the branch and snapped it in half as if it were a toothpick. He then looked down at Shiemi, and grinned, evilly.

"Shi…em…I," I stuttered, not able to breath.

"You're that girl that's been interfering with my son! Oh how I have wanted to meet you so I could rip out your throat," he said, walking towards her.

Shiemi took a few steps backwards, too scared to run. With my last effort, I tried to prised Satan's fingers off of me, so I could jump down and save her. His fingers wouldn't budge.

"Lay off her you asshole!" shouted Shura, running up to Satan and slitting his body with her sword.

Satan roared at her, clearly pissed off at what she had done. He dropped me, and charged at her instead. A shot ran out into Satan's back, causing him to bellow with pain. I saw Yukio, running in to help.

"Are you okay?" asked Shiemi, rushing over to me.

"Almost," I stuttered, spitting out blood. "Now I feel better."

Shiemi took out a hanky from her pocket and wiped away the blood around my mouth. The others ran over to me while Shura and Yukio distracted Satan.

"Are you okay Okumura?" asked Bon.

"I'll live. Hopefully," I stuttered, holding my throat. "I gotta go help them."

"No Rin!" said Shiemi, trying to stop me.

I stood up and started to walk towards them. She grabbed my arm and tried to hold me back. I simply pushed her off and kept walking.

"I've decided!" she shouted, causing me to stop in my tracks.

I turned to face her, trying not to look nervous.

"Well?" I asked, casually.

This was it, the moment where so was going to tell me if she wanted to go out with me or not. God, what id she says no? That'll really put me down. "But what if she says yes and gets killed?" I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if that happened. She took a deep breath, walked forwards and opened her mouth.

"I-"

Suddenly, She stumbled to the ground. So did Bon, Shima and Konekomaru. I ran towards them, trying to help them up.

"I…can't…move," stuttered Shiemi, in pain.

I leaned down and tried to pull her up, as painless as I possibly could. I looked around me to see Shura and Yukio on the ground as well.

"Why try and help them, my boy? These people don't really care about you."

"Let them go! They haven't done anything wrong!" I shouted.

"Listen to yourself child. You've become so obsessed with this world that you push away what's really happening."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You wanted things in Assiah to go well so bad that you ignored what these people really thought of you."

_You're a demon, which means your bad_

_I 'm going to kill this demon if it's the last thing I do!_

_You can't hurt innocent people! Even if they are acting horrible! You just can't!_

_I don't like you at all, Rin, but I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that. I don't just hate you because you're half demon, but because you're dragging Shiemi into this_

_Making Shiemi a part of your life is dangerous for both of you, but more for her. You knew that befriending her would put her into danger but you ignored that, simply because you wanted a friend. Well, if you don't want your friend to die, I suggest you leave Assiah and never return! Cause if you don't, Satan himself will kill her, and there will be nothing you can do to stop him._

_When Satan arrives, the first thing he will do is make it so that you can't move, then, he will kill Shiemi. I'm begging you Rin, leave Shiemi alone! She will die if you don't, I care about her an awful lot Rin, and so do many other people._

_Father is very annoyed that you chose to disobey him once again, so he asked me to come here and teach you a lesson_

_You shouldn't have let him back in this class, he's too dangerous!_

"STOP IT!" I yelled, shaking my head, trying not to let him get to me.

_You promised that you wouldn't hurt anyone again!_

_You would've killed him!_

_You've gone too far this time Rin…_

_Why don't you just piss off back to where you came from!_

I buried my head into my legs, trying to block all the memories out.

"You really are stupid, ignoring what's in front of you."

_Typical, you disappoint everyone around you, even your stupid Assiah friends._

_Your mother would probably be laughing at you right you._

_The one thing you were ever good at was messing up. You deserved all the hours of torture._

_Figures, you always were a disappointment._

"Don't…Listen…to…him," stuttered Yukio, trying his hardest.

_Why do you always need to come in to the rescue! I can look after myself Rin! I don't need you to do everything for me_

_You better hope you've got some fast legs, demon_

_you were brought up in the lap of luxury, being fed by a spoon since you were in diapers_

_You were a spoilt rich kid who got everything he wanted. You just got so bored that you decided to intrude in our world because you had nothing better to do! Why don't you just piss off back to where you came from and hang out with all your demon buddy's!_

"Life is cruel, my child. Its time you finally learnt that."

_I just can't do this Rin_

"She was never going to be with you."

I slowly looked up at him.

"I know that's what you want most. Her. But there are some things in life that you can never have."

_I don't want to see you!_

_Go away Rin_

_We both know that you won't be able to control your flames forever. Like the day when that girl won't want anything more to do with you_

My flames appeared from under my skin. A mix of anger and sadness drove them, unlike before.

"Rin, don't believe a word he says!" said Shiemi, starting to stand up.

"Why? Why do I bother? In a world that'll never accept me. Why do I try? I'll never be human to you, and I'll never be demon to them. I've never been accepted, and I never will be. I just want to be, to be… me," I said, crying.

Her hand grabbed me, and turned me to face her.

"You may not be perfect in peoples eyes, but you are what you are! And honestly, that's what I want you to be," she said. "I don't want just any person Rin, I want you!"

I looked into her eyes. She had tears in her eyes as well. She looked just as broken as I did... After all this time, I finally realised. We were the same. Same thoughts and feelings.

"And just when you were starting to show some hope, you failed me once again. You're a disgrace," he said, tutting.

He charged towards Shiemi and me, and lifted his sword, about to stab her and send her flying. I suddenly jumped in front of her, and took the strike. The blade went straight through my chest. I felt the pain like never before. He removed the blade and let me fall into Shiemi's arms.

"Typical human, you always have to be so weak and-

"Like I said, Lay off the kids!"

Shura had gotten off the ground like all the others and pushed Satan away Satan's spell must've worn off.

"We'll keep him busy!" said Bon, running to help fight.

I let Shiemi gentling lay me back onto the ground. I put my hand on my chest to help stop the bleeding. Shiemi was trying to cover up the wound. Her tears dripped down onto me, but she didn't have time to wipe them away, she was trying multiple ways to heal me. I reached out my hand, and held hers. She looked at me, scared.

"What are you doing? I've got to help you!" she sobbed.

"Shiemi, listen to me, you've got to get the others, and get out of here while you still can," I stuttered, my eyelids starting to feel heavy.

"There's no way I'm leaving you behind!" she said, closing her eyes tightly. "We can still save you!"

"Shiemi, please," I said, my whole body starting to feel heavy.

"No! That's not going to happen!" she shouted, falling to the floor beside me, crying.

"Will you just listen to me for once? This is something I need you to do," I said, tasting blood.

Shiemi sat there crying. I slowly moved my hand towards her, and held it. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes, and moved closer to me. I could feel my whole body wanting to give in right this second.

"But, I said that I wanted to be with you…" she whispered, clenching her fists.

I put my hand on her cheek, and made eye contact again.

"You know when Paku asked me out, and she whispered something in my ear," I started, coughing again; this time blood came out of my mouth.

Shiemi nodded, and her eyes widened.

"She told me, that the girl I'm in love with, is right in front of my eyes, and she didn't mean herself," I said, pulling her towards me.

Shiemi gasped, as I pulled her closer.

"I love you, Shiemi," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Rin."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I don't know what I'll do without you, Rin."

"You're going to live your life, and become an amazing exorcist. Promise me, Shiemi, that you will be happy."

"I… I'll try."

Then we kissed.

I felt her love and passion all in one moment. It was far more amazing than the last kiss. She held me as we kissed, letting my last memories be good ones. It was just about as close to heaven as I'll ever get, I guess. I closed my eyes, lost in the feeling of flying and kissing and being with the one person in the world I completely,  
utterly trusted.

I felt myself giving into the pain. I pulled away, and leant back. I stared at her beautiful face, and slowly, I closed my eyes.

_Love is a feeling you have towards someone special, like you would do anything for them, even die for them._


	29. No Reason To Live

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

Rin.

The word is like heaven and hell to my ears.

It's the name of the person I care about more than anything.

But he is dead, and I now have no reason to live either.

_I love you, Shiemi._

_ I love you too, Rin._

Last thing I remember from that day was passing out next to Rin, hoping that I could join him in death. That was three days ago. 72 hours ago. Even though I'm alive, it feels like a part of me died that day alongside Rin. I haven't slept. I haven't eaten. I haven't moved from my bed. I haven't even cried. I've just… existed.

Whoever said that loss gets easier with time was a liar. Here's what really happens: The spaces between the times you miss them grow longer. Then, when you do remember to miss them again, it's still with a stabbing pain to the heart. And you have guilt. Guilt because it's been too long since you missed them last.

I thought of Grandma, and her smiley face. In this situation, she would be telling me those exact words. I sighed, and hugged my pillows. I miss her. She always knew how to make me better. I if she was here, she might now how to help me smile. I wish I could talk to her. No, I wish I could talk to Rin more than anything.

But its not going to happen. It's never going to happen. Why do I have to lose everyone important to me? My father, my grandma, Rin. Now I have no one.

Death. It's around more than people realize. Because no one wants to talk about it or hear about it. It's too sad. Too painful. Too hard. The list of reasons is endless.

I heard a knock on my door. Usually, I would answer it, but I can't. Not today. Someone knocked again. I thought that they would get the message that I don't want to see anyone.

Again. Why can't they just leave me alone? I got out of bed, walked down the hall, and up to the door.

"Go away," I said, not opening the door.

"Shiemi, its Yukio and Izumo, please let us in," asked Yuki.

Izumo Kamiki. She's the reason this whole thing happened. The reason I had to say goodbye to Rin and watch him die in my arms. If she thinks that she can barge in here and act like nothings wrong then she is mistaken.

"I told you to leave me alone!" I shouted.

"Shiemi, I came here because I wanted to apologize," said Izumo, sounding sincere.

I suddenly opened the door, to see their faces. Yuki looked serious, and Izumo looked truly upset. I'm not buying it. She looked upset when she was possessed as well.

"This is all your fault, you know that? If you hadn't let that demon into you, Rin wouldn't have had to die!" I shouted, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"I know that, and I feel awful about it," she said, looking down.

"You feel awful? What about me? I had to watch the man I love die! I don't think you have a clue how awful this is!" I yelled, shutting my eyes tight.

"To be fair, Izumo couldn't help being possessed, it wasn't her fault, it was the demons," said Yuko, seriously.

"Why are you taking her side? She did this to me! She killed your brother!" I shouted, trying to convince Yuki.

"Shiemi, I came here to take you somewhere, she came here to apologise," said Yuki, still unaffected.

"Don't you care that your brother died? He was so happy that you and him had finally connected, it meant to world to him-"

"Stop it Shiemi! Stop blaming other people for what happened!" shouted Yuki, putting his arms on my shoulders.

My tears ran down my face. I stood there, crying like a baby. Izumo looked sad, Yuki's eyebrows had lowered, showing that her was concerned.

"I wanted to kill someone and I wanted to die and I wanted to run as far and as fast as I could because he is gone. He has fallen off the face of the earth and he is never coming back," I cried, hugging Yuki. "...I'm tired of everyone looking at me with pity in their eyes. I'm tired of feeling like my heart is being ripped out of my chest every damned day. I'm tired of waking up in the morning, and then remembering..."

Yuki hugged me back. I heard his heart beat against my chest. His heart, it's the same as Rins. I closed my eyes, and sighed. It felt like a part of me was hugging Rin at that moment. Yuki pulled away, and looked me in the eyes.

"I have to take you somewhere Shiemi. Go and get changed," he said, letting go of me.

I sighed, and nodded. I ran back inside, and into my room. I grabbed my school uniform, because my kimonos are being washed. I looked into the mirror. My hair was all tangled, and my eyes were red from crying. Who cares? I ran back out to Yuki and Izumo, and closed the door.

"Is this okay?" I asked him.

"It's perfect," he said, smiling.

He led me out of my dorm, and out of the building. Where is he taking me? He's acting very suspicious.

_Promise me, Shiemi, that you will be happy._

_I… I'll try._

I'm sorry Rin, I didn't keep my promise. I will be happy for you. I won't die, because if I do, my memories of us will die with me. All those good times, will fade away. I'm not going to let that happen. I will remember you forever.


	30. The End

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

"We're here," said Yuki, stopping leading the way.

I stopped behind him. Curious of why we stopped here. I looked around me. Why am I here? I was standing at the gates of the school. They were shut, because the school day had already started, and I'm taking time off school. Yukio turned to me, and smiled.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"Trust me, you want to be here," he said, pushing up his glasses.

"Why would I want to be here? I'm not ready t go back to school," I said, raising an eyebrow.

His smiled raised, and he closed his eyes.

"Shiemi, do you remember what happened after we got you out of Gehenna?" he asked me.

"Um, not really, I just remember waking up in my bed," I said, confused to where this was going.

"After we left, I was able to close the gate with Rin's sword, and that was when I realised that the flame was still in it. Rin was still alive," he said.

I gasped, and put my hands on my mouth.

"I took him back to my dorm, and tried t figure out how to save him. Eventually, I decided it was best to do a blood transfusion," he said, pulling up his sleeve.

It had a massive bandage on it, where he must've taken the blood.

"I thought that since me and him are brothers, and we have demon blood, it would be a perfect match. If I put blood into his system, he might be able to heal his wound himself, and I could use his sword to give him his flames to help," he said, pulling it back down.

"And… did you do it? Did it work?" I asked, nervous.

I could feel my arms shaking, at the chance that Rin could be alive. Yukio smiled, and walked towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder, and sighed.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he said, looking behind me.

My heart started beating faster. I could feel my eyes widen. I gasped, and slowly turned around to see.

_She told me, that the girl I'm in love with, is right in front of my eyes, and she didn't mean herself_

Rin.

He was standing there. He was actually alive. The last time I had seen him, he was in my arms, dying. I couldn't breathe. It felt like the whole world stopped moving. That it was just Rin and I, standing there, staring at each other. He looked as normal as always. He was wearing a suit, and he was smiling his heart-melting smile at me. I didn't even notice the tears sliding down my cheeks. My world had been hell without him, and I hadn't realised how much I needed him until he was gone. I took a step forward, gulped, and spoke.

"Rin," I whispered.

He took a step towards me. I took a step towards him. Walking turning up into running. It felt like I was running a marathon towards him. He still wasn't close enough. Eventually, I stopped right in front of him. He was within reaching distance of me. I took a deep breath.

"Is... is this real?" I asked, speechless. "Say something."

"Shiemi," he whispered.

His words gave me goose bumps. I leaned forward, and cupped his face. It was real. He was there. I could feel my insides turn, and my eyes close. I leaned forward, and fell into his arms. It felt as if all my broken pieces had suddenly been stuck together. I closed my eyes because I wanted to know nothing but his arms.I never realized the warmth of his hug, until he was not around when I need it.

He did not respond, only clung harder to my embrace, and I held him with all the afflictions of a girl torn by love. I just wanted him. Needed him. As simply and clearly as one needs food and oxygen and light, I needed him in my life.  
And above us, flittering tranquilly in the trees above, the finches and skylarks continued to sing peacefully into the fading sun.

"I'm sorry that I died, well, kind of," he said into my head.

I shook my head, showing him that it didn't matter. He slowly pulled away, and looked into my eyes. Bluer and brighter than the sea itself. They gazed at me, so dazzling, and for an instant I couldn't even feel the pain. I was too overcome by the handsomeness of him. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips on mine. She puts her hands on either side of my face, and the room falls away. I have never gotten so lost in a kiss before.  
And then, the space between us explodes. My heart keeps missing beats and my hands cannot bring her close enough to me. I taste him and realize I have been starving.  
I have loved before, but it didn't feel like this.  
I have kissed before, but it didn't burn me alive.  
Maybe it lasts a minute, and maybe it's an hour. All I know is that kiss, and how soft his skin is when it brushes against mine, and that even if I did not know it until now; I have been waiting for this person forever.

Rins pov

I looked at my watch and sighed. God, where the hell is she? She's fifteen minutes late! I leaned back against the grass and watched the clouds pass by in the sky. It looked so peaceful up there. I wish I could fly like some of my brothers; that would be pretty cool. Imagine soaring round the skies, feeling the wind pass you. I sighed and closed my eyes. It's been two weeks since I gotten back, and it's been awesome. All the guys have came round and been super cool to be, Izumo even baked me cookies! Getting resurrected sure has its perks. Shiemi has been amazing. We are now OFFICALLY going out. Shima sure was shocked that I'd gotten a girlfriend. Izumo won't stop teasing me about it though, neither has Yukio. He's been a pretty awesome brother.

"I'm here!" I heard Shiemi say, running up to the spot I was laying.

I opened an eye to see what she was wearing. A kimono again, and a flower in her hair. Damn, she's cute. I leaned up and yawned.

"Took you long enough," I mumbled, scratching my back. "I was tempted to start the picnic without you."

"Sorry, I had to run an errand," she said, sitting down beside me.

"You'll have to make it up to me," I said, smirking.

"And how will I do that?" she said, grinning back.

I leaned towards her and kissed her. It wasn't sweet and innocent, like all our other kisses. It kind of turned into us making-out, and it was her small, gentle hand tenderly cupped my chin. We had kissed a couple of times before, but this was different. I was holding her fiercely, and she was kissing me fiercely, and it was...just so, so intensely _good_ there was a long, sweet slide into mindlessness, when all I felt was Shiemi, and all I heard was her breathing. Oh, God, I want to do this _all the time_.

"Having a nice make-out session?"

Shiemi and me jumped apart. There was Bon and the others, standing there smirking. Shiemi and me went bright red with embarrassment. I glared at him for disturbing our awesome picnic.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pissed off.

"Well we weren't stalking you if that's what you thought," said Izumo, raising an eyebrow. "You enjoying yourself Shiemi?"

"Uh, um, what do you mean?" said Shiemi, playing innocent.

"Alright guys, lets leave the love-birds alone, wouldn't want to intrude," said Bon, walking away.

"At least I've got a girlfriend rooster boy!" I shouted after him.

I was super pissed. I felt like charging after them, but I was interrupted by Shiemi giggling. I turned to face her as she laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Us," she said, blushing a little.

"So, where were we?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Uh-uh! You went to all this trouble to prepare lunch! Save it till after," she said, diving into the picnic basket.

Oh man, I was really getting into that. Oh well. I started to eat as well, enjoying the food I had made. We spent the rest of the after noon talking, making-out, debating whether horrors are better than thrillers, and more making-out. Shiemi and me had finally gotten what we wanted; each other. I just can't believe that it took this long for it to happen! If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have anything. She's taught me so much, and I owe her my life. Well, I've already died for her once. I don't really know what's going to happen to us in the future, but I can tell it's going to be good.

Everything's just been going perfectly. I've finally gotten the life I'd always dreamed of.

_I love you, Shiemi._

_ I love you too, Rin._

**THE END! Wow, I'm really sad that this has ended. I really enjoyed writing this and making you guys happy. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it. I thank you for sticking through all the ups and downs of the story, I thank everyone who said wonderful things about it, and I thank Rin and Shiemi for being two amazing characters, if it wasn't for them, this wouldn't exist.**

**Until next time! ^_^**


End file.
